


Bonds of Fate

by NewbieFanficter



Category: Dies Irae (Visual Novel), Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, 魔技科の剣士と召喚魔王 - 三原みつき | Magika no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou - Mihara Mitsuki
Genre: Crossover, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanficter/pseuds/NewbieFanficter
Summary: After sacrificing himself to save the world, this soul shall gather again the power of bonds to stand against a great calamity.
Relationships: Yuuki Makoto/ Charlotte "Lotte" Lieben Frau, Yuuki Makoto/ Hiakari Koyuki, Yuuki Makoto/ Otonashi Kaguya, Yuuki Makoto/ Ryutaki Miyabi, Yuuki Makoto/ Ryutaki Shinobu, Yuuki Makoto/Alice, Yuuki Makoto/Amasaki Mio, Yuuki Makoto/Hayashizaki Kanae, Yuuki Makoto/Hoshikaze Hikaru, Yuuki Makoto/Kamimura Itsuki, Yuuki Makoto/Katsura Karin, Yuuki Makoto/Tsukahara Kazuha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

_What if I said that one's entire life had been decided by fate? That every single one of your actions, from the minute to the monumental, stemmed not from your own choices but had already been decided upon? That life being a journey of limitless possibilities was but an illusion, and no matter how fiercely man struggled, he stood at the mercy of a long-established path? The wealthy shall know their riches. The needy shall starve on the streets. The wicked shall be wicked, the righteous just. The beautiful, the hideous, the strong, the frail, the fortunate, the miserable... and finally, the victors and the defeated. What if I said that all such things had been carved into stone eons ago, allowing for no divergence? If so, sinners have nothing to answer for, nor do saints have any true virtue to their name. What if I said that not a single action is carried out of one's own volition, but had been decided long ago? That we are merely adrift in the current of time? Tell me, would you feel content with such a world? A world in which power is merely given, not earned - would you accept knees bent to a throne build upon such falsities? A universe where the sinless have-nots are oppressed and downtrodden - would you allow such a world to exist?  
Never, I say. Never.  
Those in possession of such knowledge who can still laugh joyfully, oblivious to what it means to be truly alive, are but slaves, the lowest of the low, hardly deserving to be called human beings. Nothing dampens the spirit like the stale wine of an unearned victory. Nothing is more unbearable than bitter defeat against the chains of destiny. Should ceaselessly repeating this farce - this slander of the highest order - be the fate of mankind, then I will struggle against those chains with all my might. I shall walk this road to its utmost conclusion, and, at the distant place, I can call my finale, compose an opera that belongs only to me.  
And so, I require your aid, my dear ladies and gentlemen. You, the oppressed, the downtrodden, the massacred - you who were once as brethren. You were born to be defeated, to be massacred till the end of times. Should you curse that fate of yours, come and stand at my side as comrades. If a hundred battles yield no victory, fight a thousand. If a thousand battles yield no victory, fight ten thousand. Vow to struggle for an eternity, ceaselessly, till the light of victory finally shines upon you. Any that has the strength to do this shall be permitted to become a means to that end - a part of the "sorcery". All in order to claim eternal victory. The Mane of the Beast, each an every strand of it, shall be from your flesh and blood. You are blessed to be as such. Although I, you, and he as well... are still bound by that miserable cycle at this moment... let us believe that the decision we are about to make truly holds a meaning... That one day, we can break free from this perpetually repeating cycle.  
My dear ladies and gentlemen. Defeated souls of the present age. I await your answer:  
Will you rise to battle?_

?

_Blood, blood, blood, it wants blood.  
Shower the guillotine with drink. May the guillotine's thirst be quenched.  
What it wants is blood, blood, blood.  
It wants blood._

**The Guillotine song**

In the Sea of Souls, where time is immemorial, stands a golden door. It stands imponent in this starlight realm. Such majestically beautiful it is. In this realm where no one unworthy shall enter, it makes a breath-taking stance.

And in this realm, a man makes an act of presence.

He doesn't know if it's correct to call himself human.

He is clearly not normal if he's able to cross the Collective Unconscious.

The door's thoughts were rampaging wild. This man is dangerous, screamed his head. This man is dangerous, roared his soul.

The strange man smirked.

For the head and soul to agree with each other. Such a joyful experience.

Well, it's not like he'll be here for too long.

Maybe he didn't explain himself. His apologies.

Where does he start?

His name? He wondered.

Does his name have any meaning, to begin with?

You'll understand soon. Don't worry.

_Now, tell me, what if I tell you that your entire life has been decided since the moment you're born?_

_The victors were born for glory and the defeated were born only to serve._

_Your victories are not your own and have no meaning, your defeats are not your fault and have no meaning._

_We could say then that your life has no meaning at all._

_Isn't it ridiculous?_

_You live your life as it had been decided in advance, always reaching the same finale, unmovable, unable to diverge, no matter how much do you try._

_That is if you even notice, to begin with._

This would bring a sigh to come if he could even sigh.

Such cruelty.

The one who created this world must have fallen in madness.

Because this world has no meaning, only repeating itself.

Ridiculous, he can't even think the reason why would someone create such a world.

Unfortunately, he can't raise any complaints as his voice doesn't reach Heaven.

_Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, I'm going out of tangent._

_Now then, what if I tell you the universe was woven from such terrible fabric?_

_How can this be? I hear someone shouting._

_That can't be?! I hear someone exclaiming._

_Ah, such a wicked world._

He can help it but show an all-knowing smile.

Indeed it is.

It's wicked.

It's cruel.

Unforgivable.

But may he tell the worst sin this world has?

_My audience._

_The worst sin is, in fact, ignorance._

As he said before, people live their lives unknowing this fact.

Repeating their lives again and again and again.

They walk in circles.

Voices saying it's 'my life'. Don't you hear the chains surrounding you?

Answer me. For ignorance will degrade you from human to slaves.

The lowest of low. It would be hard to call you living beings.

"..."

 _Ah, please. Directing such one-sided emotion to this person_.

He couldn't help but smirk again.

_Don't worry about it._

_You can think this as the ravings of an old soul._

I'm not dready enough to condemn you.

For only, a very limited number of people know this fact.

One of them is the one he is seeing at this moment.

Exactly, this golden door shelter a powerful soul.

Better said, this soul is protecting the world from a dangerous calamity.

He may say calamity but compared what he can do this would be only a child-play.

He has been searching across time and space for this exact soul.

The time searching it was large but in the end, he succeeded.

_Now then, I can't make him wait. The only one who can intellectually rival my own._

_I will then leave them under your care._

In his hand had 7 pieces of light, spinning wildly.

He has gathered the pieces across the Multiverse and spin the threads of fate.

He has chosen a more appropriate battlefield for them.

He's not like those 'gods' who play wasteful games.

'Ragnarok' 'Armaggedon' 'Salvation'?

You all can have them.

He seeks something bigger.

Something more... gratifying.

Something that will change the Amala forever.

_Hm, let's start._

Then, he started to chant.

- **Holder of Bonds**. You shall rise from Hell to stand against Calamity.

_Et arma et verba vulnerant Et arma._

- **Holder of Pledge**. You shall protect Harmony and Justice.

_Fortuna amicos conciliat inopia amicos probat Exempla._

- **Holder of Doctrine** _._ You shall guide everyone to Order.

_Levis est fortuna id cito reposcit quod dedi_

- **Holder of Lunatic**. You shall lead the Blood Knights to Valhalla.

_Non solum fortuna ipsa est caeca sed etiam eos caecos facit quos semper adjuvat_

- **Holder of Sacrifice**. You shall lose everything in order to gain everything.

_Misce stultitiam consiliis brevem dulce est desipere in loco_

- **Holder of Territory**. You shall assimilate everything.

_Ede bibe lude post mortem nulla voluptas ~_

- **Holder of Avarity**. You shall take corruption with more corruption.

_All of you, I bless you._

_Rise and fight, for you all have my blessing._

_Choose your own fate._

_Be sure the gods or demons toying with you don't cause you to lose your way._

_Will you have Salvation, Oblivion or...will you surpass my expectations?_

_I know you will not disappoint me. You whom I gave my skin._

_So, let's begin. This Grand Guignol._

**_Acta Est Fabula_ **


	2. The Start of Everything

Hayashizaki Kanae is a swordswoman with the title of Storm Cat.

While she was a child, she had gone to many dojos and defeated them without a single loss. Her ponytail was like a black cat's tail, waving in the air.  
The strikes from her two-sword-styled kodachis flowed nonstop and were undoubtedly an infinite gale of swords.

Her fighting form was indeed fitting to her title of Storm Cat.

However, if he can offer some insight, her sleeping face was like an angel.

The curtains were fully parted and the morning sunlight shone into the darkroom. But even so, she still slept, like a sleeping princess, and showed no signs of waking. Her skin was white to the extent that the light made her cheeks glow. Her long, black hair was tied back and in a mess. Her usual, stern swordsman's face was also innocent and relaxed.

...It had been a long time since he last saw her, and she had become cute since then. Makoto looked at her, fascinated.

 _No, no, wait._ This was not the time to look at his little sister in fascination.

"Hey, quickly wake up. Breakfast is already made."

Hayashizaki Makoto infused a loving gesture and shook her shoulders. Right at this moment —

"—Nii-sama, chance!"

Kanae's eyes, whom he thought was still asleep, suddenly opened.

"What!?"

Kanae's hands and feet were like tentacles and suddenly shot out from under the blanket.

Kanae's soft and small hands and legs wrapped around Makoto's body. In just a short period of time, she pulled Makoto onto her bed and tightly hugged him. Towards him, Kanae revealed a fearless smile.

"Nii-sama, being attracted by his little sister's cute, sleeping face, had become careless. The bed is a battlefield for men and women. This is **Hayashizaki-Ryuu's Art,** **Deathly Plant Temptation**."

"...Don't just randomly invent a ridiculous art." He tsukkomi-ed.

Kanae, who was rubbing her face on his chest, flirted with Makoto, who was stunned and sighed.

"The feeling of Nii-sama, the scent of Nii-sama, it has really been a long time. Even though yesterday, Kanae finally had the opportunity to return home, Nii-sama was not willing to sleep with me. It must have been because you're embarrassed, so Kanae thought of a scheme. As expected, you're embarrassed, right?"

"I'm not embarrassed! ...Really now. If it were in the past, it would have been fine. Right now, we are both high school students, and it is disgusting for siblings to be clinging together. I've already told you to not hug me!". He said stoically.

"Don't treat Kanae's pure, sibling love as something disgusting!" She said crying.

Hayashizaki Kanae is a swordswoman, one of the strongest...However, the fact that she is a severe Bro-con was really her only drawback. But he still loves her.

Although Makoto wanted to escape and struggled, Kanae's hands and legs that wrapped around his body firmly did not move. Her arms and legs were releasing a faint, blue light.

The reason this petite her could use such a degree of strength was that she was strengthening her body with Magic.

While they were being noisy, the blanket slid off. — Only then did Makoto notice a frightening fact.

"...You, what are you wearing? Although it is already spring, what would we do if you catch a cold."

Kanae was wearing pyjamas where you could nearly see the skin underneath.

Her slim waist and round hips were clearly shown through the translucent fabric.

"What do you think, Nii-sama? This is the Kanae that has been upgraded into a female high school student. Since Kanae hadn't seen Nii-sama for so long, it is the anniversary where she wanted to show her female charm to Nii-sama."

Kanae, whose face was red, stuck her body onto Makoto and began to rub on him. Her small boobs slowly changed shape.

 _The bed was a battlefield_... Makoto began to take deep breathes and calmed himself down.

"You are indeed my cute little sister... But, I will not generate any desires towards my little sister. Quickly, get off."

"Ku. You only said cute, you actually still treat the matured lady, Kanae, as a child?"

"What matured Kanae, you idiot. There is already no time left to be in bed, quickly get up."

"Kanae is still asleep. Fu — Fu — "

"...Still, this is my first time seeing such shameless sleepwear."

"Kanae, who has not returned home for a long time, is a princess. So if you do not use a suitable method for waking up a princess to wake her up, Kanae will not leave the bed."

"What method for waking up a princess? No matter what, you were still 'born and educated' as a samurai."

"Speaking of which, the method for waking up a princess is obviously a kiss, Nii-sama. Come."

"Uwah, don't come closer! Don't bring your face closer!"

Makoto tried again to escape... ...However, sure enough, if he was to only use his physical strength, it was impossible to escape from his little sister's magical clutches.

— Helplessly, Makoto could only also cast **Physical Enhancement Magic** onto his own body.

Drawing out energy from his spirit and allowing it to flow through his entire body. At the same time, heat gushed out from his body as Makoto made his body awaken. In an instant, he broke away from Kanae's hands' and legs' bind and escaped from her bed.

If the conditions were the same, then he would definitely not lose to his little sister in terms of strength.

"Meanie!"

"What meanie? You were the one that first used **Enhancement Magic** , right?"

Once those cold words came from Makoto, Kanae stared at Makoto with puppy eyes.

"...Don't make an expression as if you were a small animal that was abandoned. Really, I will forcibly make you get out of bed."

Makoto wrapped his arms around Kanae's waist and gently picked her up from the bed. If this was the case, he should quickly finish the work of serving a princess. Kanae's expression suddenly brightened up.

"Nii-sama! This is **Hayashizaki-Ryuu's Final Secret Art, Princess Carry**!"

"Don't randomly invent a Secret Art! We, Hayashizaki-Ryuu, do not have such a **Final Secret Art**!"

This person shouldn't be looking down at our school, not when you're the successor.

"This is nerve-racking, Nii-sama, really nerve-racking... The princess carry is almost like a dream... Even though it was so difficult to get up, Nii-sama had to do such a dream-like thing in the end... Is this situation what they call a heavenly vision..."

Makoto, using a carrying posture, made Kanae, who had a dreamy expression, spin around.

"Okay, it's over."

"So short!? The feeling of floating in the clouds was only a fleeting moment!? It's too short!"

"Indeed, dreams are all but a small bliss in our lives. Now, before you eat breakfast, go change your clothes. That kind of appearance is scandalous."

Makoto placed Kanae down. She pursed her lips and threw a fit.

"...Because I am a princess, I cannot change clothes by myself. Nii-sama, please personally help me change."

"Why did you suddenly say such willful words? Are you still playing at being a princess?"

"Because, didn't Nii-sama say it yesterday night, since we have not met for so long, so you will do whatever is requested, right? Us swordsmen must keep our promises!"

 _I am already not a swordsman_... Just when this sentence was about to come out from his mouth, Makoto's gaze fell upon the back of his left hand. An egg-shaped, elliptical pattern was imprinted there.

 _Enigma_. It is an emblem from another world that changed Makoto's fate.

"Although I said anything is okay, I did not imagine that you would put out requests such as kissing and helping you change your clothes. If we were to do such things as siblings, then it would not be skinship, but perverted acts."

"Anyways, Nii~sama won't generate any lust towards Kanae, isn't there no problem then... Or, is it that Nii-sama wants to escape from Kanae's arousing charm?"

Kanae revealed provocative eyes and raised both hands. Makoto was outraged by this phrase.

Due to the challenge issued by his little sister, replying to all of it was his duty as her brother.

Using the mentality trained as a previous swordsman, Makoto opened up his little sister's pyjamas. Just like peeling off thin skin, the snow-white skin was gradually revealed in front of his eyes. Kanae wriggled her body.

"I-It was seen... Kanae's appearance of only wearing undergarments. I'm currently being seen by Nii-sama... Please carefully look after me..."

"Why are you excited? Are you a pervert? I didn't see. I didn't see it one bit. And even if I did see it, I will not generate any thoughts towards my little sister wearing only undergarments... Where is your uniform?"

Kanae pointed to the top of a table, a folded uniform was placed upon it.

National Knight's Academy Caryatid's Sword Division's female uniform was a narrow-sleeves-kimono-styled blouse with a female hakama-style miniskirt, combining into an outfit that consisted of both Japanese and Western styles.

After helping Kanae put on the stern outfit, Makoto was finally relieved and sighed.

"Okay. Compared to those kinds of pyjamas, you are still more suitable for this type of clothing."

This was the real swordswoman Storm Cat.

Having said that, all swordsmen like to consider their image; nicknames, sure-kill techniques, etc.

Makoto also once had a title... But, this was already something of the past.

"This kind of Nii-sama, wearing a brand-new uniform, is also very, very suitable!"

Makoto was wearing a different style of uniform than Kanae. Because he was entering into a different division than Kanae.

He was wearing a blazer, which had an atmosphere of high quality, made from Alchemical Silk.

A dazzling, Gem System embroidery was embroidered everywhere. The metal parts of the belt and the metal buttons were made by intertwining a precious rainbow-coloured metal called Marble Metal.

This was a male uniform that generously infused the true essence of Alchemy. Also gives great defensive capabilities.

"A gentle Nii-sama coupled with an intellectual blazer is really a wonderful combination. This is the type that gives me the number one feeling of wanting to hug Nii-sama. Nii-sama, I love you — Haah, haah."

"Calm down, Kanae. As a Hayashizaki swordswoman, you cannot lose your calm... Do not breathe raggedly in front of your brother."

"But, although my appearance of wearing the uniform was praised by Nii-sama and made me happy, Kanae further hopes that Nii-sama would be more aware of the sexy undergarments earlier. Although I am your little sister, it is only in name..."

"Exactly, because you are a little sister in name, I have to be more mindful of it."

Makoto, who was once an orphan, was in a position where he was accepted as an adopted son by the Prestigious Ancient Sword Skill Family — the Hayashizaki Family.

In other words, Kanae is the daughter of the family that he owes a great debt to.

"Even if it is only kissing on the cheeks, it is fine. I want Nii-sama's kiss. So, sad..."

Kanae revealed an expression as if she had lost a duel and whispered. She placed two kodachis on her waist. She was already accustomed to the extremely heavyweight from the real swords. She turned her gaze towards Makoto at the side.

"Nii-sama... Although you look very cool wearing the uniform... But, as expected, you won't be bringing your sword?"

He sighed. "How can I bring it? I am not a student of the Sword Division."

Listening to the answer that left no room for debate, Kanae angrily glared at Makoto's left hand.

"It is all because that damn Enigma suddenly emerged on Nii-sama's left hand!"

"It is already too late to talk about it... I already left behind the feelings of the sword."

The people with magic qualities that were recognized by Divas will be awarded an Enigma on the back of their left hand at the age of fourteen when their magic begins to grow.

People who owned an Enigma had to enter the Magic Division to study and were destined to form a contract with a Diva.

Hayashizaki Kanae is a Swordswoman. And Hayashizaki Makoto from today on, is a Summoning Magic-User.


	3. Journey To Caryatid

Because the morning temperature had dropped a lot, a spring mist had appeared outside.

As if it was cutting apart the haze, the Magic-Light Train released a blue light and was moving on the street.

This train was the product of high-level **Magic** and **Alchemy**. The material used for the train's frame was the newly generated metal Mithril, made by Alchemy, and it had succeeded in substantially reducing the weight.

And by using the driver's **Thought Magic** , to act as a support for the performance and operation, even if it was a complex urban route, it was still feasible to run it with a speed no less than on the Bullet Train.

While its speed could be accelerated to 250 KMPH in a short period of time, it could also utilize the blessings of Thought Magic to reduce the weight of the train and swiftly reduce the speed as it approached the station. It would not make any noise as it stopped.

However, the production of Mithril was extremely difficult, so it was still a very valuable product. This kind of train operation was only an experimental project that was limited to within Tokyo.

— The Magic-Light Train had arrived at **Knight's Academy Station**.

Makoto and Kanae both came down from the train and onto the station platform.

Because they had left home when there was still an ample amount of time left, the figures of other freshmen were extremely limited and it was very quiet. The shopping street near the station was also the same. Aside from the convenience store, the other shops' rolling shutter doors had not even been pulled up yet.

"Nii-sama is really planning on entering the Magic Division and not the Sword Division?"

During the way to the academy from the station, Kanae asked unhappily

"...By now, there is nothing to say about it. This isn't something I should hesitate about on the day of the entrance ceremony." Makoto replied.

Since humans have discovered Magic, this brand-new power, it has already been 15 years.

The cause of it was due to Alchemy.

Due to the **Rosicrucian Group** that sought human evolution, the **Golden Dawn** led by **MacGregor Mathers** , and **Ahnenerbe Nazi Germany's** research institution; these secret organizations, that had inherited alchemy through lines of succession, finally produced a massive result 15 years ago.

That was the fruit of their research, a great red fruit, the **Philosopher's Stone**.

It was produced by a mysterious Alchemist. A man-made, magical stone with an unknown creation method.

By embedding this ruby-like, red-coloured stone into the human's brain, humans' magic power would awaken.

Although it is embedded, it is not directly placed into the brain through surgery. Just by placing this incredible stone on the forehead, the part that touches the skin would slowly be assimilated and gradually enter the body until it reached the brain.

Due to the appearance of the **Philosopher's Stone** , the world's order had completely changed.

Magic could not be explained through scientific theories.

Magic was not restricted by scientific theories.

Magic belonged to a higher dimension than the sciences, causing the rules to be completely ignored.

For example, when a Magic-user uses Magic to cover his entire body, this layer of Magic would "Ignore" and "Repel" all physical phenomena. This 'Defensive' Magiccould only be destroyed by 'Attacking' Magic or objects holding Magic.

Thus, the era had become **The Era of Magic and Swords**.

Police and self-defence forces had transformed into Knights composed of Swordsmen and Magic-Users.

And Japan's Knight training academy was the **National Knights Academy, Caryatid**.

—Which is also the school that Makoto is about to enter to study.

"Nii-sama, who had inspired me to the way of the sword, actually entered the Magic Division... Having to enter a different dormitory than me, who belongs to the Sword Division... The Diva that gave Nii-sama an Enigma is extremely detestable..."

The Knights Academy was divided into the Sword and Magic Divisions and implemented a complete boarding system.

Makoto and Kanae were divided into directions of two completely different careers. Kanae still could not accept this result.

"What kind of purpose did that fellow, known as Diva, have to give a person like me, this kind of thing?"

Makoto whispered quietly and raised his left hand that had the Enigma imprinted on it.

The Divas were inhabitants of an alternate world that were brought forth through Summoning Magic.

Through the vast and deep, psychological sea inside a person's heart — Deep down inside, there was a door that leads to another world.

Until the very end, the scientific community did not completely understand a human's 'heart' and 'spirit'. It was through this "Sea of Souls" that the body contained something that came from an alternative world.

By letting in Magic Power, this supreme feeling to be connected to the body, the current generation of humans were able to feel it.

All humans are connected to each other, through this alternative world.

The non-material, alternative world was named **Astrum**.

In Astrum, large amounts of Magic Power were swirling.

Inside the swirl of Magic Power lurked the **collective unconscious**. They contracted with humans, and when they slept, they would move from Astrum into their dreams to communicate with them.

To form a contract with humans, there was magic that summons them to this side of the world — Summoning Magic.

What was surprising, was that they, who were called out from the depths of the spiritual world, had similar attitudes and names as the Gods and Demons from ancient mythologies.

Thus, they were given the name of **Diva**.

The numerous countries all over the world all became fanatical, religious countries towards the Divas they encountered.

However, in the originally sceptical Japan, a contract with a Diva was basically controlled as a military asset.

This was because, in comparison with Normal Magics, the Divas' Summoning Magic was way too powerful.

A portion of the Divas responded to the Japanese Government's summons and selected people, who were suitable for the power, from Japanese citizens and granted them an Enigma.

Enigmas were currently under strict regulation by the country. By holding a Contract Ritual, it would become a Stigma and give the host the power of Summoning Magic.

Thus, all the people who have an Enigma have the obligation to enter the Magic Division to study.

This was in order for the precious Enigmas to not be wasted and become military strength.

And it was also in order for Summoning Magic, this dangerous power, to be completely placed under the control of the country and the academy.

— Right now, Makoto's hand also harboured an Enigma, which could be interpreted as an **Invitation** sent by a Diva.

"I, also, did not want to become a Stigma Magic-User. However, if you are granted an Enigma, it is equivalent to losing the freedom to choose your future."

It was not exaggerated for Summoning Magic to be known as a heroic power that was equivalent to thousands of forces on a battlefield.

Normally, being awarded an Enigma absolutely shouldn't make one frustrated, even if it made one unhappy.

"...But I, instead of a Stigma Magic-User, wanted to become a Swordsman. I wanted to repay my gratitude towards my Master, who discovered my talent for the sword while I was an ordinary orphan."

Even if they were both Knights, the position of a Swordsman was much lower than that of a Stigma Magic-User.

Although Swordsmen specialized in swift close-combat, in the end, the role they played was only that of a meat-shield to buy time for the Stigma Magic User to chant Magic.

However, Makoto still wanted to become a Swordsman and replace his Master, Hayashizaki Jinkai. To let everybody in the world know the power of **Hayashizaki-Ryuu Iai** was his greatest goal in life.

"However, Dear Father actually said, ' _Since you are a person that was selected, don't continue to hold this kind of offensive dream. Do not let your life be bound by thoughts of gratitude_.' So I decided to enter the Magic Division. In order to find a brand new goal."

"So, you should also accept this reality," Makoto said as he tapped Kanae's head.

"It is fine if you do not worry over gratitude. But, by now, you should stop trying to be an outsider."

Kanae issued out in an unsatisfied voice, after being tapped upon.

"Indeed. The ancient sword skills used for actual combat, that were passed from generation to generation within the Hayashizaki Family, had the goal of letting the world know the true power of the sword. Swordsmanship has always been underestimated compared to Summoning Magic. Our Magic Swords will not lose to Divas. However, for the mission of allowing the world to know the strength of Hayashizaki-Ryuu, I am enough by myself! Nii-sama's gratitude is completely unnecessary! But!"

Kanae said up to this point, then her cheeks began to pout.

"Although it is like that, Nii-sama becoming a Stigma Magic-User, I still cannot agree to it! If there is a need to say why then it is because the match between me and Nii-sama has not yet determined the winner!"

"If it is about the outcome... Am I not leading with 139 wins and 118 losses?" He said tapping his chin with his finger.

"The match is to continue until I overtake you! Until then, we should always continue to fight!"

When Makoto was first adopted by the Hayashizaki Family, Kanae did not recognize Makoto as a family member.

And it was only because Makoto had continued to hone his own sword skills, allowing his own attitude to slowly conflict with Kanae's during that period of time, that Kanae unconsciously began to call Makoto 'Nii-sama' and started to flirt with him.

The record of 139 wins, 118 losses was the history between the two of them.

Makoto used both hands to pinch Kanae's pouting cheeks. The air *pufu* leaked out from Kanae's mouth. Makoto began to play with Kanae's cheeks by pulling in all directions.

"N-Nii-sama... Please don't play with your little sister's cheeks..."

He sighed, such troublesome little sister.

"If you are the strongest Swordsman, then I will become the strongest Stigma Magic-User."

Kanae suddenly widened her eyes. Makoto stared at those eyes and said to her.

"So, from now on, we are still opponents. Kanae's Magic Sword must not lose when fighting against my Summoning Magic."

Although the path for the two had split apart, they would not lose their bond.

"...Nii-sama must become the strongest in Magic Division. The people of Hayashizaki Family cannot be anything else."

 _The strongest, huh. Although, I still do not want to have anything do with this kind of thing_...

While he whispered softly in his heart, Makoto stared at the sky shrouded by the spring mist.

As they walked, the spring mist finally dispersed. The academy appeared under the blue sky.

The school doors made of stone were standing in front of them. Flower beds decorated both sides of the path as it extended directly forward. In front, you could see a fountain square.

On the left of the fountain square, was a brick-built mansion and a sharp tower. The classic brick structure produced a feeling that it was indeed a school for Magic-Users.

Comparatively, on the right, wooden built Japanese-styled buildings were lined up closely in rows. That side was undoubtedly the dorm for swordsmen.

A school that was divided into two — The school divided the Magic Division and the Sword Division to show a completely different perspective.

Makoto stopped in front of the school doors and swiftly turned to face Kanae.

"So that's it. From now on, please take care of me ... Senpai."

"Please don't be like that! Nii-sama is obviously my beloved Nii-sama!"

"But truthfully ... Kanae-neesama is older than me and is a 2nd-year senpai at school."

"K ... Kanae-neesama!?" Kanae suddenly became speechlessly. Critical hit!!

Kanae, who treated and admired Makoto as an older brother, was, in fact, older than Makoto. It was the so-called little sister that was older in age.

The reason behind this strange relationship was because Makoto was an orphan with an unknown birth.

Makoto was raised as a child of the same age as Kanae in the Hayashizaki family, his birthday was also celebrated on the same day as Kanae's birthday. Because his mother from Hayashizaki family had died from disease, Makoto took the lead and was responsible for housework. Thus, the relationship between Kanae and Makoto naturally became The Caring Big Brother and The Lazy Little Sister.

Enigma is something that appeared upon the selected people when they turned **14 years old**.

After Kanae's 14th birthday had approached, in the Hayashizaki Family, they had a grand celebration for the two children not having revealed an Enigma. —However, the year after that, an Enigma appeared on Makoto's left hand.

Speaking of which, this was something that seemed to be impossible.

Makoto, who always thought he was the same age as Kanae, was extremely surprised because "He was already fourteen years old!", and the truth that Kanae, who was always "Nii-sama Nii-sama" and desperately flirting with him, was actually older was revealed.

"So that's why I said, our relationship will not change! If it was during the time when I was stronger, it would be fine, but now since I have been overtaken and even the fact that I am older ... I, it makes one angry!" She started throwing a tantrum.

"Please become more mature, Nee-sama" He stoically said.

"Don't call me Nee-sama! Kanae is Nii-sama's little sister!"

"Then, please show me around the school. This is the reason why we got up early and rushed over here."

From today on, Kanae was a second-year student. So she would usually live in the Sword Division's student dormitory.

However, Kanae said that she was going to bring Makoto around the school before the entrance ceremony, so she returned back home. Then they came to school together.

"Please rest assured and leave it to me! Then we will immediately begin by visiting the school from the Sword Division!" She pointed to the right.

"No, it is still better to bring me to visit the Magic Division. I am going to study over there." And he pointed to the left.

"How can it be ... You don't plan to go to the Sword Division now, but instead, head off to the Magic Division!?"

"Don't turn the conversation back again!"

Makoto tapped her head, but Kanae happily revealed an "Ehehe~" expression. Just when they were performing this sibling two-person show,

"President! I finally found you, president—!"

From the other side of the school door, a male's voice came.

A bulky guy made a Bee-line for them.

It was a guy who was cleanly dressed with short hair. He was wearing a Sword Division's male uniform and an Odachi on his waist.

"Torazou!? Why are you here!"

Kanae revealed an expression as if she noticed a person that could not easily be dealt with.

"President, why did you not reply to the text messages I sent to you, even if I called you, no one answered!"

"This morning I have the very important duty of leading a freshman on his way, so didn't I say to absolutely not bother me? I had conveyed this to all of you when I submitted the application to return home from school! Of course, I will obviously switch off my phone!"

_Oi, you irresponsible sister, didn't you just wanna go to school without interruptions?_

At this time, this person, Torazou-senpai turned his gaze towards Makoto and revealed an "Ah!" expression.

"Even though he is a male, but he is wearing a Magic Division uniform. Could this person be the legendary...?"

The incident about Makoto's body having an Enigma seemed to have already spread throughout the country as top-notch gossip.

The reason for that was, that it would not normally happen.

In fact, he was the first.

Torazou-senpai continued to stare at Makoto. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling.

"Hmmmmh, this person is my Nii-sama. He is super strong! He is a brother whom I am proud of!"

"The president's older brother? Even though this person should have only entered the school this year...?"

"Although he is a kouhai, he is still my Nii-sama! Compared to that, what business do you have for seeking me out? I will decide based on your response whether or not to cut you!"

Kanae untied the sheath, placed her hand on the handle and threatened with a smile. Torazou-senpai immediately flinched.

"S, Sorry ... Inside the school's garden, there is a person from the Magic Division that found faults with the Sword Division and created a commotion..."

"A dispute? But Torazou, you disregarded the commotion and specifically searched for me in this vast campus where my location was unclear? Could you explain?"

"Iori is waiting at the scene. Although I called your phone number, there was no response, but I recalled hearing that you were going to lead a freshman, so I didn't bother and took a chance to look at the front of the school doors."

"Lady Luck is with you." Torazou-senpai smiled as he spoke, but Kanae reacted with an "Awful ..." and held her head.

"... What a useless person. Stop relying on me to this extent. Can you still be considered as the 3rd place of the Student Council of the Sword Division?"

"But if our president does not think of a way to solve it, then the dispute with the Magic Division will not be solved. Only the president is capable of directly fighting against the people of the Magic Division. It is not only me, who is unpromising."

"It is that method of thinking, of taking it for granted that the Magic Division is stronger, that is the most unpromising! This guy or that guy, once they come to the Sword Division, their heads are filled with thoughts of defeat!"

After Kanae severely scolded Torazo-senpai, she turned towards Makoto and revealed a dejected expression.

"Then, Nii-sama ... I am terribly sorry ... There is an emergency situation that I must attend to."

"Although it is regrettable since it is the Student Council's work, it can't be helped. The emergency over there is more important." He smiled

"I actually made Nii-sama feel regret! As compensation, even if I have to exchange my life, I will ...!"

"Don't be too concerned about it. Good luck, senpai!"

"Really now, don't call me senpai! ... Damn, it can't be helped. Let's go, Torazou. What on earth is that expression of yours as if you saw something strange? Stop staring over there and make haste to the scene!"

Kanae mercilessly kicked Torazou-senpai's butt and rushed over to the location of the dispute.

"Everyone trusts you, Kanae."

 **Knight Academy's Student Council President**. That was Kanae's other side.

The Knight Academy followed the belief of meritocracy. In other words, Kanae was already the strongest person in the Sword Division.

"Since Kanae has already become the Sword Division's Student Council President, I must also aim for the Magic Division's Student Council President."

Having a remarkable sister, the younger brother has to try hard to keep up.

Speaking of which ... Kanae, who was originally planning to lead the way, was already gone.

"This side is probably the Magic Division."

The school uses the fountain square as a dividing point, left and right were respectively split into Magic Division and Sword Division.

Makoto headed to the Magic Division on the left side and noticed there are many buildings constructed from bricks which were neatly lined up. Although it was still early, you could still see the figures of female students scattered around.

"... Hey, that person is the legendary ... It's the one that was awarded an Enigma even though he is a male...." _They are staring at me._

"Eh, it's him ... He looks more normal than I expected. I imagined him to have a more wild-like feeling." _Really?._ He sweat-dropped.

"Is it a mistake? A savage male swordsman actually got mixed into the Magic Division ...!" _Now that hurts!_

The female students were all secretly looking at Makoto and were quietly discussing something.

Enigma. Originally it would only be ushered onto a girl's body on their fourteenth birthday. That's because a female's Magic Power is naturally higher than a male's.

However, Makoto did not have a Magic Power surpassing the average standard of males. Why Makoto obtained an Enigma was still a complete mystery. Even he himself wondered if there was something wrong.

... And those are the Magic Users that belong to the Knights?

While he walked, Makoto noticed an abnormal tension. The atmosphere wasn't just as the result of the students, but also mixed among them the female Magic teachers, who were wearing Magical Dress ( **Decorteo Brigieux** ) and belonged to the Knights, also contributed.

Because it was an entrance ceremony which was responsible for the country's future Stigma Magic-Users, they had specifically sent out the understaffed Knights as a precaution.

Really now, if you carefully think about it, he had really come to an amazing place ...

Truthfully, he did not have any confidence in his magic talent. Especially in Magic Power. Acquired growth is extremely rare, the pros and cons have mostly been determined from birth. Could relying on effort make up for the lack of talent?

_Why am I here in this place?_

In order to avoid the gazes, Makoto headed to a bench in the shadows in order to relax.

However, after just a short while — His vision was suddenly blocked.

"Guess~Who am I?"

A sweet voice entered his ears, was this — a girl covering his eyes from behind!?

Just like a scene in a romance manga. However, this was too abrupt.

"Who~ Am I? Okay, okay, say it quickly. Do you not recognize me?"

It was undoubtedly a voice he had never heard before. At the same time, he felt a soft pressure from behind. _T, This feeling is...!_

"Even if you want me to guess, I do not have any idea ...!?" _No, I really don't!_

"Quickly answer me! If you do not quickly determine who I am, I will become a yandere! This "Guess~ Who am I?" question includes a weird scene!" _Wait what?! Bad Ending already in the third chapter?!_

" "Guess — Who am I?" Is it something so scary, that there is a need for an ethical review!?" _If you know then could you do something about it?!_

"Quick~ly~ say! If you do not immediately answer, the luxurious prizes will be gone! The prize is actually a two-person hot spring trip, if you answer correctly, then I will go together with you!" _There is a prize!? Oh, wait the situation was so unrealistic that I was trapped in my thoughts_. 

"There's a prize!? What has this situation become!?" He voiced his thoughts. 

The feeling was indeed extremely soft. Although he wanted to vent, it could become troublesome, so Makoto was almost confused.

"10, 9, 8, 7 ... Really now, because there are no signs of answering my question, all of the middle numbers are omitted, 0! _Don't ommit these numbers deserve more!?_ It can't be helped, it's time to enter the time to kill. It is fine to answer while looking at me."

Both hands from the girl moved away from his face, Makoto immediately turned around and looked behind.

What entered his vision was —a tall girl with a slim figure. Although it was the slim figure of a model, but her boobs were so massive as if to tease the male heart.

From behind, her long smooth hair was flowing due to the early morning's breeze.

Coupled with the scenery from the academy, it was as if she was a person from a painting.

The generally huge eyes sparkled like gems and stared through Makoto.

"...Who?"

Makoto muttered in a daze. As long as he met this person once, he would absolutely never forget it.

"The correct answer is ...It's our first meeting!"

Makoto, who placed out a stance, suddenly felt all his strength disappear.

"Sorry, it was because I wanted to become your friend, so it couldn't be helped."

Her face revealed a blooming flower-like, dazzling smile. Once she smiled, the dimples on her face were revealed.

"It's my first time meeting you. My name is Otonashi Kaguya, the silent, shining night sky. A mysterious and beautiful girl that was like an aurora and the constellations in the sky. Because my parents wanted to bring me up as such a person, so they have given me such a troubling name. A 16-year-old girl who has her face filled with tears due to her small-minded name being teased around. I am your senpai."

She placed a hand on her huge boobs and clearly made a self-introduction.

_..... I broke._

"Uhhhh, my name is ..."

"I know! You are the _Otouto_ of the Sword Division's Student Council President, Kanae, who was awarded an Enigma, Hayashizaki Makoto-kun!"

"Are you familiar with my older sister?"

"Our relationship is very good! And because you are a special existence, I slightly investigated it."

"... Special, huh. Even I do not understand why I came to such a place."

"Anyways, can you become my friend? No, please be my friend!"

Otonashi-senpai powerfully gripped Makoto's hand, and her face approached closer.

The gem-like eyes emitted an intense light. Due to the power of that gaze, he was pressured Makoto could not help but nod his head.

"Success, I am your friend number 1!"

Otonashi-senpai happily shook Makoto's arms.

"Then please call me Kaguya. I hope that you will use the method of directly calling your friend's name."

"T, that's a bit ... Please allow me to call you Kaguya-senpai." He stuttered.

"Senpai ... Senpai, huh. From this year on, I became a senpai. It feels somewhat embarrassing."

Senpai's face was filled with a smile. "By the way, how long do we have to hold hands ...?" He said.

"Incidentally why are you in such a remote location? A school adventure?"

Senpai maintained the posture of holding Makoto's hand and her face quickly approached as she asked.

 _Too close Too close?!_ , her face is pointlessly approaching too close! Seems like you could smell a certain fragrant scent!

"Until just now, my older sister was showing me around, but because of an emergency, she had to leave first. Thus, I did not know what to do and ended up hanging around here."

"Ahahah! I know! As a replacement then, I will show you around this school! Ok~ay, speaking of Magic Division, why not first head off to the most famous attraction, the Witch's House!"

Senpai shouted "Let's a go!" and pulled Makoto's hand. She was truly a motivated person.

 _Do we have to walk while holding hands? Should a male and female of this age be doing such a thing?_ ... But Senpai showed no sign of being concerned.

_And ... I am a human who had devoted his life to training swordsmanship. Therefore, I must not end up in disarray just because of a beautiful Senpai holding my hands. I will not lose!_

In turn, Makoto gripped the other's hand, thus Kaguya senpai issued out a "WA" sound.

"WAA! UWAH, it's my first time experiencing this feeling. A male's strength is rather strong. It feels like I'm being hugged!"

_...Seriously, it's like she was born just to tease males._

_A calm heart. Right now I must maintain a calm heart that is even calmer than Gandhi..._

However, just after they walked for a while, Makoto sensed a strange feeling. It was rustling within his heart.

Although there was no wind, yet the air was swept away. It was as if there were signs of him being involved in a whirlpool of confusion.

Once as a swordsman, the keen senses he trained before was currently telling him about this abnormal situation.

"...This is..." From inside his mind, Gandhi was blown away.

"Ara? Did you notice as well? How keen. Are you the type that specializes in **Perceptibility Enhancement Magic**? ... Yes, in a certain location, a great volume of Magic is currently flowing and causing the world to tremble."

Due to a completely different power —Magic, the world that was supported by physical laws, was trembling.

Yes, the confusion was not the air, but the space in the vicinity—The world, itself.

Somewhere in the academy, a large-scale magic phenomenon—Summoning Magic was currently occurring.

"Let us go investigate the situation!"

Kaguya-senpai's expression became tense and she tightly held Makoto's hand as she began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will the last chapter I'll post continuously. Probably the next week. Thanks for reading and see you later.


	4. The World of Magic

Rushing to the location, it was the English-Style Garden on the outskirts of the Magic Division.

The place that was covered with overflowing green lawn, was currently filled with lights from Magic.

Two types of coloured lights, red and green. Two female students, who were wearing the Magic Division's uniform, were currently chanting Summoning Magic. Although generally, Magic will release blue lights, Summoning Magic is based on the Diva that was contracted and will emit a different coloured light.

With the red and green coloured Magic lights as the background, there was a figure that stepped onto the lawn like a dancing shadow. Although you could not see the face from behind, the figure was holding a slightly short Japanese sword, a Kodachi, in one hand.

The two Stigma Magic-Users were currently battling with a Swordsman.

The red light began to swell. It was the pulse from a Diva that surpassed human wisdom. Right now, the world is being distorted.

"Too slow!"

However, compared to that, the figure of the Swordsman was even faster and swooped over.

At the same time, a voice with a rippling atmosphere and the sharp sound of piercing through the air rang out.

The instant the swordsman slashed, the swelling red light burst open and disappeared.

Even though the Magic-User had deployed a blue Magic Barrier, it was blown away by the powerful impact.

The swordsman rolled over and turned to face the other Magic-User.

This time, the face of the swordsman was shown. Makoto gasped in surprise.

 _It was Kanae!_... Although the moment he saw the Kodachi, he wondered if it was her...

**"I know thy name. Thy name is Andromalius......"**

The female releasing a green light was chanting a spell. Andromalius is the name of the Diva she was contracted with. Her entire body was wrapped in ligh-.

"You are also too slow!"

With terrifying momentum, Kanae jumped and gave her a blow with her Magic Sword before the Summoning Magic activated.

This female's blue Magic Barrier that she enacted was also blown away.

The blue coloured barrier was not the power of Summoning Magic, but Normal Magic using their own Magic Power. As an emergency defence, she was forced to give up on the Summoning Magic Chant and resort to her own Magic.

The modern humans that awakened as Magic-Users, when aware that they are in danger, will reflexively use Magic to cover their body in order to deny the phenomenon that will bring harm to themselves and negate it. Thus, it was really rare for them to be injured.

The Magic Barrier that arises from the defensive instinct was known as **Defense Magic**.

However, if it suffered from an attack that contained Magic Power, this Defensive Magic will gradually be reduced.

A battle between Magic-Users is all about reducing the opponent's Magic Power. Which is also their Spiritual Power **(SP)**.

"Ara, although they did not wear the Magical Dress for **< Simplified Chant>,** having their chant disrupted so easily is bad. If they wish to face against Kanae-chan, then their training is far from enough."

Kaguya-senpai quietly said beside Makoto. Could this senpai be a person with great strength?

The two girls stood up and, once again, began to chant.

"Hmph. You want to be cut by me a thousand times until your Magic Power runs out!"

Kanae's face revealed a smile that was just like the incarnation of a battle maniac and pulled out her second Kodachi. The two sword style was the sign of Kanae becoming serious. Then she pounced over again like a cat.

"Stop right here!" Kaguya-senpai, who was watching the developments on the side, issued a loud cry.

The Magic Lights were once again interrupted. Kanae also stopped her own actions.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"In other words, it was the two Magic Division students over there ...Ogiwara-san and Sato-san, who were refusing to give way to the Sword Division students, that created a dispute. Thus, the Sword Division students intervened to mediate, did they not?"

After the battle stopped, the three Sword Division students that were observing the situation in a sheltered location, appeared one by one.

Revealing a frightened expression, Torazou-senpai and another female student that seemed to be in the Sword Division Student Council explained the situation to Kaguya-senpai.

Makoto stood beside senpai and carefully listened to the development of the situation.

"It is not something as cute as mediating! That woman suddenly used her sword and chopped over here!"

The Magic Division student that released the red light, roared as she retorted.

"In the first place, was it not you two, who used Summoning Magic on the Sword Division students?"

"That was only a slight warning. Even though it is obviously the territory of the Magic Division, these people continued to resist."

"Did you only plan it as a warning? Sato-san."

Kaguya suspiciously asked the female student that was called Sato-san.

"You actually said it was a warning? Don't joke around. It was probably because you wanted to test the Summoning Magic you've just learned and specifically came here to cause trouble. Speaking of which, recently the Magic Division people, like criminals on the street, have used the Sword Division students as experimental subjects and caused trouble. In the earlier period, there were also students that became unconscious!"

 _Unconscious_ , in other words, they suffered from a powerful Magic attack.

In the face of threats, Magic-Users would instinctively deploy Defense Magic, but there was also a limit.

When Magic-Users felt that their own Magic Power could not protect their bodies, they would open the **Sea of Souls** and attempt to draw out large Magic Power from Astrum.

Although through this method, they would temporarily have Magic Power that exceeded their body's limits, as the cost for it, their consciousness would be dragged into Astrum and they would become unconscious.

This unconscious phenomenon was known as **Magic Drunk**. If the symptoms were severe, their consciousness would be unable to return from Astrum. The **Sea of Souls** would also be damaged and cause their spirit to become unstable.

"People fainted!? I did not hear that such a thing has happened......!?"

"That is because the teachers in the Magic Division hid the incidents up. The Sword Division students that suffered from Summoning Magic were requested to swallow their frustrations and were not allowed to make a big commotion. Only recently, I have begun to grasp the situation."

"...Were you two planning on doing such things as well?"

"We did not think about doing such things! You only listened to what the Sword Division was saying!? Aren't we the ones that suffered an attack from the criminals on the street!"

The person that released the red light, Ogiwara-san retorted. Listening to what she was saying, as there was no third party other than the Sword Division, it was impossible to figure out what had happened.

"Just because there is no evidence, it cannot be treated as a case. Based on this side, the only punishment method is to beat them up here until they cannot get at this place. If they were beaten up by the people in Sword Division, then they could learn to endure their disgrace."

"Kanae-chan, you too, please don't use this kind of violence as a solution!"

"Don't call me Kanae-chan! Don't act like you are familiar with me!"

Towards Kaguya-senpai's and Kanae's attitude, Makoto was somewhat surprised.

_Although Kaguya-senpai had said that they were friends...it feels that this atmosphere was very suspicious._

"Even if there are no means that could directly address this situation, I also think that we should not resort to violence in order for the long-term vision of improving the relationship between the two Divisions. If we do this, sooner or later..."

Even though Kaguya-senpai delivered a passionate speech, Kanae bit her teeth and denied her opinion.

"Don't talk about nonsense. You think the Sword Division students that were treated as experimental subjects for Summoning Magic will accept this?"

The one that emitted green light, Sato-senpai, also shrugged with a mocking expression.

"Sword Division, this inferior species suddenly cutting over here. It is impossible to improve relations."

Listening to her remarks, Kaguya-senpai sharply gazed at her.

"Speaking of which, your Sword Division is inferior, threatening us to move away, this kind of attitude...!"

However, Sato-senpai only " Yes, yes, I know" and interrupted senpai's words.

"You say you want the Magic Division and Sword Division to become friendly? ...If it's me. Although I acknowledge your strength, this I cannot agree with your perspective. Even though we were obviously the victim here."

Sato-senpai swiftly turned around. Ogiwara-senpai also followed to do so.

" Making "Us that obtained a Stigma" and the Sword Division equal, that is what is truly unfair."

Makoto, who was watching the situation develop, frowned...Anyways, it feels that these people were too arrogant.

 **Stigma**. Was it really something that special?

"Hmmph, what amazing Stigma Magic-User-sama. Even though it was two together, yet they were beaten by a swordsman easily."

Kanae sneered and provoked. The two of them instantly paled and then turned over.

"That was...because you suddenly slashed over here, okay! That is basically the same as plotting against others!"

"If it was based on the form of a **< Duel>**, then we would not have had our chant so easily disrupted by you!?"

"So you are saying that the gentlemen-like Magic-Users could only fight on a battlefield when they are fully prepared. Speaking of which, you Magic Division fellow, even if I request a duel, you would not even accept it, right?"

"That is because even if a Magic Division student wins against a Swordsman Division student, our ranks will not increase! In other words, what Swordsman Division, they are completely not within our sights!"

While dropping this sentence, the two of them left the garden.

"...I'm really unhappy, I was not able to fight until I fully enjoyed it" and so on, Kanae muttered some dangerous-sounding words.

Towards Kanae, who was like this, the male Sword Division student, who was picked upon, bowed his head down.

"President, I'm really sorry. Because I am too weak, I caused trouble for you."

Torazou-senpai gently held his shoulder.

"President, I'll send this person over to the teacher's office. And I'll submit the report about the incident and the victim."

"I feel that it is futile. I already am only interested in catching those who caused harm and beat them down onto the ground."

"I have been sick and tired of it, really." Torazou-senpai whined and brought the male student away.

It seems that little girl member of the Student Council also chased after him.

Waiting until they left, Kanae's head turned swiftly towards Makoto's direction.

"Nii-sama~~Nii-sama actually took the initiative to find me!"

Kanae seemed like a completely different person and issued out a sweet voice as she pounced over here. Kaguya-senpai's eyes widened.

"Nii-sama? Isn't Makoto-kun Kanae's _Otouto_?"

"Although physically, he is my _Otouto_ , spiritually, he is my Nii-san."

After Kaguya-senpai scratched her head "I see, although I do not understand", she turned around and faced Kanae.

"Speaking of which, Kanae. That kind of violence is not allowed! You should think of a more peaceful method instead!"

"What, so you are still here? Don't casually talk with me."

"...Aren't you two friends?" He asked bewildered.

"Who is friends with this person. I only, as the Student Council President of the Sword Division, had to greet this person...Because this person is the Magic Division Student Council President."

Makoto was suddenly dumbfounded. ——In other words, this person is the strongest Stigma Magic-User in Magic Division!

"This girl is currently the Magic Division Student Council President, **< Nightmare Bringer>**, Otonashi Kaguya!"

Kaguya-senpai proudly straightened her chest.

"Why is Nii-sama together with this fellow?"

Towards Kanae's question, the one that replied was not Makoto, but Kaguya-senpai.

"Because I noticed this new student was walking very lonely within the school, so I decided to bring him around the school."

"Nii-sama was lonely!? Sorry, Nii-sama! Kanae will absolutely never abandon Nii-sama again! Come, let's ignore this fellow and continue our date while visiting the academy."

Kanae hugged Makoto's arm and pulled with force.

"Ah, wait a minute. I'm also bringing him around!"

Within a hairbreadth, Kaguya-senpai also grabbed onto his other arm. Pe~! _...What on earth was that Pe~ feeling?_

"Nii-sama! Just now in an **Unyou-like time** , your expression suddenly became indecent and relaxed! What made you so happy!? Could it be that this fellow's cow-like boobs made you feel happy!?"

The so-called "Unyou" was a speed unit used in Ancient Style Swordsman Skills. The instant the lightning from above flashed in the sky was recorded as "Unyou". In other words, it was so fast that the eyes could not perceive it. **It was the territory of a God**.

"I, I did not reveal any indecent expression! This kind of thing never disturbed my heart!"

"Boobs?" After Kaguya-senpai froze for a while, she noticed that her own boobs were currently pressing onto Makoto's arm. Then she said "Sorry, you must hate it" and hurriedly pulled away. _Although I did not exactly hate it..._

Kanae also seemed to confront this and pressed her boobs onto Makoto's arm. _Flat!_

_...What was that flat feeling from earlier?_

"Why is it when it's my turn, it is not indecent, but an expression of regret..."

"Sorry..."

"Boobs will only get in the way. I also want to become slim and cool like Kanae-chan."

Kanae's expression had suddenly become like an Asura. It was the face of a swordsman filled with killing intent.

" **Go die! DIE FASTER, YOU STUPID MEAT WOMAN!** Speaking of which, Nii-sama and I already made an appointment long ago, so don't just shamelessly get involved! Go away to your side! Your boobs should also fall apart!"

"But I am also currently bringing this child around! And this child is a freshman in our Magic Division! If it is only Kanae-chan, I think it is impossible to bring him around effectively...Ah, right."

Saying up to here, Kaguya, _pon_ , and clapped her hands. Then she, once again, held onto Makoto's hand.

"Shouldn't Kanae-chan, who does not have any intention to peacefully get along with Magic Division, be the one to get away from my Magic Division freshman?"

"What!" ***Twich!*** From Kanae's head, the sound of a blood vessel bursting apart could be heard.

"Magic Division students should be led by the Magic Division Student Council President, what do you say, Makoto-kun?"

"No, even if you ask me...!" _Don't bring me into this!!_

"Nii-sama... Compared to the Magic Division, Nii-sama is a person more suitable for the Sword Division! Nii-sama and I are not at fault, it is the world that is at fault! **Diva, you baka**!!"

Kanae's body began to tremble, while she activated Enhancement Magic, she fiercely pulled Makoto's hand.

Makoto, who nearly fell down due to the momentum, also activated enhancement magic to resist.

"Don't use Magic! This is still the morning of the first day of school, isn't using Magic Power a waste!?"

From the other side, senpai also " _EiiEii_ " and pulled onto Makoto's arm.

"This is my Nii-sama! This is my Nii-sama!"

"Right now, we are a trio with a very good relationship! Or is this my delusion?"

Kanae cried out. Kaguya-senpai began to enjoy this situation. What on earth was this?

...In the end, it seems like there was no way to let them bring him around the school.

**(LINE BREAK)**

At the Fountain Square, the Magic Division's entrance ceremony finally began.

Speaking of the entrance ceremony. Were it a normal school, the principal should be the first one up for a rather long speech...However, in front of all the neatly arranged freshmen, the one on the platform was the Student Council President, Kaguya-senpai.

Her face had a serious expression that was completely different from before. She was wearing a robe that almost covered her entire body.

"The world is currently being eroded by myths."

In front of the microphone, Kaguya-senpai began to speak such words.

As the peak of Magic for a human was when they were 20 years old, it would begin to decay afterwards. Based on this fact, compared to the principal, perhaps Kaguya-senpai was more suitable for the task to deliver an important speech at the entrance ceremony.

Although adults can teach, they are not powerful Magic-Users.

In this academy, the strongest Magic-User was her, Otonashi Kaguya.

"Because of the Philosopher's Stone brought by the ** <Dawn of the Almighty Wisdom>**, the world was forced to change. The power that ruled the world passed from Science to Magic. The balance of power between each country in the world had also undergone tremendous changes. Moreover, Magical Beast had also appeared and began to attack humans. Right now, our current world is becoming relatively similar to the fantasies of myths that were once widely spread."

**——The world was currently being eroded by myths.**

Science and laws of physics were already not the absolute truth.

From the secret groups, Rosicrucian Group, Golden Dawn and Ahnenerbe, that had inherited the thoughts and technology, they claim to be the legitimate Alchemy organization <Dawn of the Almighty Wisdom>.

The person that acted as the leader was known as **Basileus Basileon.** He was a strange person that published the results of producing a Philosopher's Stone 15 years ago. In order to protect themselves from the threat of Magic, the Philosopher's Stone was imported into the countries at an alarming speed.

Because the Dawn of the Almighty Wisdom had sold the Philosopher's Stone at a high price, they ruled the world.

"Although Japan has luckily been listed as a ** <Magically Advanced Country>, **facing the aggression from other countries, we cannot think lightly of this and sit back and relax. The Knights are currently seeking for a stronger fighting force than now. This responsibility also falls upon us, who will be responsible as future Knights."

The Dawn of the Almighty Wisdom had expanded to the extent where it could rule the world. However, an internal power struggle had led to their leader Basileus Basileon's death.

The Dawn of the Almighty Wisdom that expanded over the entire world suddenly lost its unity and fell apart in an instant. Each country's government immediately tried to seize this opportunity and absorb the legacy of the Dawn of the Almighty Wisdom.

Then, the 7 countries with most Magic-User, meaning that they had purchased the most Philosopher's Stone, as the **< Seven Magically Advanced Countries>,** had inherited the ruling position of the world.

However, **Basileus Basileon's body had still not yet been found**.

"Just as everybody knows, we, Japan, have established a system with the Israel myth's **< Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons>.** However, the other 6 countries have established relationships with **< Very Different Divas>.** The combat capability gap between the 7 countries is in a completely evenly matched state. Although currently on the surface, we are at peace. However, we do not know when a Magically Advanced Country will trigger the **< Battle of Myths>**. It would not be strange if it does happen."

The 7 Magically Advanced Countries —— **Japan, United States, Britain, Germany, Italy, Russia and China.** Each country's Knights had inherited the legacy of the Dawn of the Almighty Wisdom and had earned the help of Divas from completely different Myths.

The other countries were different from Japan. They had gotten the power of Divas through **< Faith>.**

There was no knowing when the Divas might break the balance and cause the 7 countries to be in danger. This was the truth about the temporary peace.

"Not only abroad, but also within the country, there exist the threat of **< Illegal Magic Users>** that abuse Magic for crimes. They were tempted by the evil Divas, who have evil intentions, and formed an **< Illegal Contract>,** allowing that power to rampage uncontrollably. At the same time, the Knights are also a police organization. They are forced to manage these Illegal Magic-Users."

The Divas that harbour evil intentions towards human would contaminate the human's spirit as the reward for their power.

Because these things were extremely risky, within Japan, all Diva contracts outside of Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons were strictly prohibited.

The past Illegal Magic-Users had once made Tokyo become ruins.

"In addition, cracks suddenly appeared in the world and the Magic from Astrum leaked out, producing ** <Magical Beasts> **and **< Demons>**. These phenomenon known as ** <Cancer>** had also started to occur. The spaces, where the Magical Beasts are concentrated at, will become contaminated by Magic Power and be known as **< Magic Land>**. This allows the Magical Beast produced by the Cancer to appear more frequently. Defeating these Cancer is also an important job for the Knights."

Accompanying the death of Basileus Basileon, the production method of the Philosopher's Stone had been lost.

However, the number of Magic-Users in the world had increased. As if it had been triggered, naturally awakened Magic-Users began to appear.

In the countries known as the Magically Advanced Countries, basically all their citizens had become Magic-Users.

Then as the number of Magic Users increased, the phenomenon known as Cancer had also increased in proportion. When the number of Magical Beasts increased, the spaces would be contaminated and gradually turn into Magic Land.

Magic will bring forth more Magic. Just like this, the world was currently being eroded by Magic.

Humans would sometimes even start to miss the **< Era where Science was Everything to the World>.**

The fact that they obtained the Philosopher's Stone. To humans, was it really an evolution that should be welcomed...?

"Aggression from Foreign Countries, Illegal Magic-Users, Cancer...Dealing with these three big threats is the mission of the Knights. However, there is nothing for us to fear. Because we, the people here right now, have the power to defeat these threats. Everybody should be proud of themselves. Everyone here has been selected by Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons. As **< Knights> **and heroes of this new world, we are cadets with fame!"

Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons. In the past, they had obeyed King Solomon and helped established the Country of Israel. The Demons of this kind of Myth were **Demons** , yet they assisted the humans at the same time.

They were Divas who really had friendly relationships with Japan.

"I hope that everybody will be able to cultivate their abilities and the overly powerful strength known as Summoning Magic in this academy while having a Knight's spirit and a strong sense of honour. With great power comes great responsibilities...Even if we say these to you, towards everybody, who were still ordinary middle school students yesterday, there should not be any real feeling..."

After saying up to here, Kaguya-senpai suddenly stopped and began to chant an incantation.

**"I know thy name...Thy name is Asmodeus...Thy power is omnipotent desires. Comply with the contract, obey my command, and display thy power!"**

Kaguya-senpai drew out a spell and allowed her spirit to connect with Astrum. The interior of her robe released a purple light...This is Summoning Magic!

Beside Kaguya-senpai, a large amount of light appeared and the light was shaking and twisting.

Shortly, it became the unusual outline of a form that could not be distinguished as a human or Magical Beast.

To summarize it in one word, what Kaguya-senpai had summoned was a **< Witch>**. Her entire body was wearing black clothes. From her head, a crooked horn was grown and on her shoulders, a cow and lamb head was placed. It was an unusual witch.

**"Kukuku, Student Council President. You actually called me out to perform this kind of acrobatics, what an amazing fellow, my cute Kaguya. Forget it, based on your honour, I will help you out once."**

One of Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons, Asmodeus. At the same time, it was an existence, along with **Lucifer, Beelzebub** and the others, that ranked as the **< Hell's 7 Great Kings> **that manages the ** <Seven Deadly Sins>.**

This was Otonashi Kaguya —— This was the school's strongest Student Council President's Contracted Diva?

From afar, _*gishigishi*, *gishigishi*_...this kind of sound came.

What issued the _'gishigishi'_ sound was a cage car. Just like a huge cage in a zoo placed on wheels. An awe-inspiring female student transported it to the square.

The female students beside Makoto looked at the thing inside the cage car and immediately "Huh!" and let out a frightened voice.

In the cage, a **Dragon** 's big body was folded unhappily. The golden light lines tied up the dragon's limbs, stripping its freedom. This was probably **Binding Magic**.

The so-called dragon was a type of Magical Beast. The Magical Beasts that appeared from Astrum all had fantasy-like appearances that seemed to have come out from myths and attacked humans.

This was different from the instinct of a wild beast attacking other animals for food. It was unrelated to whether the Magical Beast was hungry or not. Compared to their other desires, they would place a priority on attacking humans.

The Magical Beast was not a part of the ecosystem and was obviously an enemy of mankind.

And they only existed to contaminate spaces and summon new Magical Beasts from Astrum.

It was not something to let live and then use for acrobatics.

Demons, while calmer than Magical Beasts, they would also continuously attack humans who get close to their Magic Land but those more intelligent can communicate and trade with humans. You could say that at the moment the Philosopher's Stone was created three differents beings were brought. Divas who take the name from deities myths, Demons who take the form of creatures from myths (sometimes they share their name with the Divas) and Magical Beasts who take the form of beasts or fantasy-like creatures but 99% just have instinct.

The cage car was moved up in front of the freshman. There was probably a distance of ten meters when it stopped.

The female student, who had completed the delivery, walked onto the platform and stood next to Kaguya-senpai.

She was probably one of the members of the Magic Division's Student Council.

**"...The shackles of constellation, let the day's operation be restarted again...Stars binding the day release"**

The microphone slightly captured her chanting a short spell. Then, the golden light lines that bounded the dragon's body seemed to dissolve into the air and disappeared.

The Binding Magic was released...What was that senpai planning to do!?

"...Even if there is no real feeling yet, but if we do not allow you to understand, it will be very troublesome..."

Kaguya-senpai used a calm tone and continued her speech.

The dragon seemed to be confirming what had happened to its body and turned its head around. When its eyes reflected a large amount of humans it should attack, just like it was venting its anger from being tied up, it fiercely smashed the steel bars.

 **Gan*!** The door of the cage was smashed open. The locks were not even in place originally!

"GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The fierce roar that caused the air to vibrate made all the students tremble.

With a green-coloured sheen that only reptiles have on their body, it rushed out from the cage car.

On its back, wings with many sections, similar to bats, expanded greatly. The dragon with its great body that was probably 5 meters in length swooped over like a bullet directly at the freshman.

At the same time, noticing a powerful Magic Flow, Makoto turned his gaze towards Kaguya-senpai who was standing at the platform.

A great amount of purple light, dazzling enough to burn Makoto's retina was shining.

**"The thought that burns my chest, portray this world as a living hell......!"**

Compared to the time at the garden, an enormous difference in Magic swirled around like a whirlpool, senpai's long hair and the robe was fluttering in the winds and was lifted up.

**"GUOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

The dragon opened its huge mouth that had many murderous teeth and it seemed like it was about to pounce over to the closest students!

At this moment, Kaguya-senpai's spell chant ended.

**"Thou art a demon king of wicked desires! The incarnation with an obsession that brings forth tragedy, let thy long-cherished wish...pain this entire world! <Guernica>"**

"Kukukukuku!" From the cow and lamb heads on Asmodeus's shoulders that was stretched out, just like vomiting, the two heads ejected a large flame.

The dragon was surrounded by flames and squirmed in the air. In front of the foremost students, in a place not so far in front of them.

Hell's Flames. They revealed a red-black colour just like blood. Like tentacles, they continued to entangle and wrap around it. The scales that were hard as iron was gradually melted into liquid-like candy.

 _...What is this?_ No, it was a different dimension in terms of high temperature.

The Hell's Flame caused the dragon's head and bones to melt into a mess and then to evaporate.

In just a short period of time, the dragon's body disappeared. Even the remains soon disappeared.

**"Kukuku, when you need me next time, feel free to call me, my cute Kaguya..."**

Asmodeus once again turned into light particles and disappeared.

"This is Summoning Magic. This is the power that everybody will begin to obtain from now on."

Looking at the freshmen, Kaguya-senpai continued to speak. This was such an unscientific scene.

Causing the very existence to be denied, covering it and eliminating it, the red-black flames.

Transporting the dragon over was just a show to demonstrate the power of Summoning Magic.

Although Summoning Magic is something that everybody could see on television...Should it be because Kaguya-senpai was too amazing, or was it because the breathtaking scene was being shown in front of their own eyes? No matter which one it was, the freshmen all held their breath.

"Please constantly ask yourself, "What is this Power used for". This power should only be used by a person who could feel honour from their heart of justice. Great honour, responsibility and consciousness...Please allow me to use the words above to give a final gift to all of you."

The sound of applause suddenly rang out. Because they would be able to obtain such strength, the freshmen became passionate.

However, among this, Makoto was aware. Aware of ——his own **emptiness**.

The thought of praying for such strength, he had never had it. Suddenly lodging such ferocious strength inside this kind of person one day. What a terrible thing.

_I only wanted to repay the debt to the family that adopted me, who was alone._

"In other words, you are a person not satisfied with just being a Hayashizaki swordsman. Do not become such a small person. There is no need for you to be bounded by gratitude for your entire life."

_However, I, it was not for the sake of justice or peace, these kinds of vague ideas..._

_I only wanted to be praised by you and Kanae, only just like that..._

As if he was terrified of the foreboding of a huge fate, Makoto's gaze fell onto his left hand.

_What on earth gave the insignificant me an Enigma...?_


	5. Summoning

The number of people that newly obtained an enigma was a constant number of 114 each year.

Although there were a few girls that avoided the obligation to enter the school, basically everyone would be completely gathered here from within the country in order to become a freshman in the Magic Division. This was the obligation of the people who obtained an enigma.

In the Magic Division, these 114 people would be placed in the same school year and divided into three classes with a total of 38 people per class.

After the entrance ceremony, the results of the class placement was revealed. Makoto was assigned to the 1st year 2nd Class.

The classroom seating arrangement was based according to the alphabetical order, the eighth row's <Hayashizaki> Makoto's seat was directly in the middle of the classroom.

Just when he sat down onto the seat, Makoto was overwhelmed by the focused gazes and whispers from all directions.

Gazes of curiosity, vigilance and exclusion. And other various feelings suddenly emerged towards Makoto.

However, because there was already nowhere for him to escape, there was no better method but to face it indifferently.

"Good morning, you group of trash! Nice to meet you!"

At the same time, an arrogant voice sounded out, the classroom door opened with powerful momentum. A blonde girl appeared.

Makoto could not believe his own eyes, and everybody in the class was in an uproar.

What entered was a girl, with a height of around 140 cm, in a suit. In comparison to the image of the word **< Female Teacher>**, she had a small size body like a munchkin.

That face. No matter who, they would feel that she was only an elementary student. However, just like a prank, that child swiftly walked up in front of the blackboard, passed it and sat on the special seat of a teacher.

The sharp pupils that looked around the inside of the room were green. Her legs were also extremely slender.

"...WAHH, so cute!"

"Just like a doll!"

_I definitely agree._

Inside the classroom, overexcited voices echoed everywhere.

"Hey, who was the one that just said cute!? Stand up for me!!"

She hit the podium. With a clear and sharp voice, she issued out a roar.

"...My name is Liz Liza Westwood. I was born in the birthplace of Magic, England. Listen up! I am here to make you trash become independent knights. You should be honoured!"

Was this person really the class teacher...No, perhaps a person, who is able to serve as a teacher in the Knights Academy, could not be judged from their appearance.

"Although I may look more or less young, this is due to a certain accident, as a result, my growth has been slowed down. Although I have already retired, I still have the appropriate practical experience. Don't take on an attitude of looking down on me. Anyways, this class...Che, what a troublesome class"

Liz Liza-sensei violently smacked her lips and her gaze stayed on Makoto.

"Before things become troublesome, I should properly say it to all of you. That is an existence that is not worthy of your attention. More than so, he is completely a ** <E-Rank> **trash. We, the teaching staff, have no expectations towards that guy. Don't be mistaken."

After hearing that the male student, who was the focus of attention, was an E-Rank, the classroom suddenly became even noisier.

That phrase was filled with provocative intent, it made Makoto feel displeased and he could not help but refute against that tiny teacher.

"I did not misunderstand anything...And, I do not plan on remaining at E-Rank."

The so-called E-Rank was the results of the exams before entering school.

The freshmen of Magic Division are asked to test the amount of Magic Power they had as well as an actual test on normal Magic.

The Normal Magic that manipulates your own Magic Power was divided into 5 systems: **< Psychokinetic Magic>,<Pyrokinesis Magic>, <Physical Enhancement Magic>, <Perceptibility Enhancement Magic> **and **< Telepathic Magic>.**

However, Makoto, who was always aiming to be a swordsman, had only trained the Physical Enhancement Magic and Perceptibility Enhancement Magic. On the contrary, he was surrounded by elites, who were born with extensive Magic Power and were aiming to be a Stigma Magic-User.

Thus, Makoto had gotten E-Rank, the worst grade.

"A good answer. It seems that he, himself, understands his own situation clearly. The rest of you should also not cry out in excitement because there is a special person, a male...Although saying that, do not bully him. Because all of you are still not independent enough. There is no spare time to underestimate others. Everyone should focus on their goal of improving themselves!"

Although her tone was poor, it seems like she was a person who did not want Makoto to be made a fool of.

"...Also, in our class, aside from the only E-Rank in the grade, the only two A-Rank in the grade are also present. Are they throwing the top-level students and the last-place student to this competent teacher? Che, this is really the worst class."

"Yes! I am the A-Rank Amasaki Mio!"

The student, who was number one in the attendance number, suddenly stood up and with a crashing sound.

Although Makoto could only see the back from his seat, he could see the honey-coloured twintails fluttering and shaking around.

"As the daughter from the noble magician family, the Amasaki household, I have the goal of becoming the strongest Magic-User. That is, the Student Council President! I will not lose to anyone! Everybody, please take care of me!"

"...I did not let you introduce yourself. Sit down, you self-centred trash!"

After Liz Liza-sensei finished saying this in amazement, Mio sat down obediently.

A-Rank. This phrase made the classroom become noisy again.

"There are only two A-Ranks in the grade, yet both of them are actually in this class, how amazing!"

"Who is the other A-Rank?"

"Sensei, which one is the other A-Rank?"

Just when a student, who courageously raised her hand to ask, appeared, a sigh came from behind Makoto.

"...Nonsense. The results of the rank before forming a contract with a Diva, there is no meaning to it."

Liz Liza-sensei nodded towards the rear of Makoto.

"It's the other A-Rank, Hiakari Koyuki, right? Yes, it is just like what Hiakari said."

Makoto turned around and looked. He could only see an otherworldly girl there.

The impression that she gave off was the colour white ——or rather, silver-white. Her silver-coloured hair sparkled. The colour of her skin was also white as snow.

Long ears extended from both sides of her expressionless face...It was an extremely beautiful **< Elf>**!

The so-called Elf, it is a human whose state of existence had been distorted due to the effects of the Magic they had within themselves.

That posture was beautiful, just like a fantasy. It gave off an impression that the inhabitants of myths had already been brought here in real-time.

Because they hold a far greater Magic Power than average females, it was said that many could communicate with spirits. Although there were still many aspects of the ecology of elves that were not understood compared to the Magical Beast...

Due to this special trait, within these 15 years, elves were the object of prejudice and discrimination.

The gazes that were thrown over to this side earlier, perhaps it included the gazes towards the child behind him.

"Is there something on my body, E-Rank? Am I such a rare thing?"

The monotone voice was scolding Makoto's gaze. Looks like he had stared at her for a long period of time...If that's the case, he could also not blame the surrounding girls that had constantly been looking at him.

"Sorry...Iya, because I felt that you were so beautiful. In the places such as the hair..."

In order to prevent her from a misunderstanding that he was treating her as an exotic animal, he accidentally blurted out the embarrassing truth. In fact, the amount of time he watched her fascinated should be fairly long.

"I'm beautiful? ...You are treating me as a monster, right?"

Koyuki felt that it was inconceivable and tilted her head. Because of this action, her silver-coloured hair brushed against each other and sparkled.

"Saying such insincere words to conceal your attitude, it is really disgusting."

_...Why would you think like that? Is it because you are an elf?_

Makoto generated feelings close to anger and could not help but raise his voice.

"I did not say any insincere words! I really think that you are beautiful!"

Koyuki's expression changed for the first time. Her eyes widened. She held her breath and whispered.

"...Anyways, it would be better if you turn your head to the front."

After issuing an idiotic "Eh?" sound, Makoto finally remembered the time and location.

"Hey, E-Rank trash, trying to flirt with girls when I'm talking. Are you kidding?"

For a while, the eyes of all the people in the classroom were focused on Makoto. Liz Liza-sensei was angry to the extent that her veins were twitching.

"S, sorry..." Makoto lowered his shoulders and hurriedly turned his head back to the front.

Makoto hated discrimination. He could not help but lose his cool. As expected, his training was far from enough.

"...Strange guy." Muttering sounds from behind clearly came over.

"I seem to have some misunderstanding about your gaze. But I...Towards a person, who could praise others as beautiful face-to-face, I...also don't know how to respond. So please do not stare at me."

Liz Liza-sensei adjusted her state and continued to speak.

"Just as Hiakari had said, the current ranks do not have much meaning. Your ranks would constantly change during your school life. And, compared to Summoning Magic, Normal Magic is useless. After your Enigma has turned into a Stigma, your struggle will officially begin."

Compared to the Summoning Magic that requires a lot of time and concentration, Normal Magic that uses your own Magic Power lacked destructive power.

Thus, the only Normal Magic that could be used in combat were the defensive Magic that reflexively protected your body and the supportive Physical Enhancement Magic.

Typically, the Normal Magic such as Psychokinesis Magic was used for <Alchemy> to reconstruct the items from the <Root>. It was used to make everyday life more convenient.

To us, what was more important was the Summoning Magic that was more suitable for combat. This would depend on the future.

_For me, goals, the use of power, this kind of things did not exist._

_However, remaining at the obsolete E-Rank is not acceptable._

_A Contract with a Diva. I was slightly looking forward to it._

"Having said that, contracting with a Diva is based on the class order, so while we are waiting, let us have a self-introduction. Then, let's begin from the seating number #1...Although I want to say that, since Amasaki has already introduced herself, let's forget it."

"P, Please wait! I only said so little content, it is not enough for everybody to understand!"

"Your character features have already been adequately communicated to everybody, Amasaki-san from the noble magician family."

After hearing Liz Liza-sensei's sarcasm, the classroom burst into laughter, but Mio ignored all of this and stood up.

Her large eyes sparkled and following her turning movements, her two ponytails drew an arc.

The instant she turned around ——It made everybody have the feeling that the cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

"I am the future Student Council President, Amasaki Mio! My hobbies are drawing, writing poems and also knitting! My speciality is, of course, Magic!" The loud voice was active again.

Mio, who looked around the classroom, met eyes with Makoto's and those large eyes suddenly widened.

Then, her expression suddenly brightened up and she waved. It was as if she was reunited with someone important and her cheeks had also turned as red as an apple.

 _...Is she waving towards me?_ Makoto was at a loss and looked behind to confirm the situation.

It could be that she was waving in response to someone behind me.

However, behind Makoto, only an expressionless Koyuki was there.

Makoto was confused and once again turned back to the front. He watched Mio's symmetrical face turn unsightly and with an unhappy voice, she said "That's all I have to say!" and sat back onto her seat.

...What had just happened? Being mistaken about the person...and the like, this kind of situation should be impossible.

Afterwards, the self-introduction also smoothly moved forward.

Because Mio had said her hobbies and speciality, the classmates all copied that format and introduced themselves.

Gradually, the atmosphere became relaxed. Conversations were produced towards hobbies, "I also like that! Let us be friendly with each other!" and towards the speciality "Amazing!".

It was the active atmosphere of a female high school. Then, it was finally Makoto's turn.

"I am Hayashizaki Makoto. Although I am an E-Rank, I will work hard! My hobbies are training, washing clothes and cooking."

Sounds of laughter echoed from within the classroom. Having a hobby such as washing clothes and cooking seemed to be very surprising.

His speciality was, what? Because aside from saying his <Specialty was sword skills.>, he could not think of any other words, so he said it just like this.

"Even though he is in Magic Division...yet he said sword skills."

The instant Makoto said this phrase out, the classroom had become a cynical atmosphere immediately.

"What is that, just like an idiot."

The person who said this without hiding it was the earlier Amasaki Mio.

"What about sword skills, there is no value in it in the Magic Division. In the traditional Ancient Style Sword Skill Family there was a male, who had the goal of becoming a swordsman, yet obtained an enigma...Although I have heard this kind of news, but haven't you already entered the Magic Division? Even though you will become a Stigma Magic-User, do you still have lingering feelings towards the sword skills? Although you are an E-Rank and the last place, you know sword skills, how unsightly!"

After hearing the phrase <Lingering Feelings towards Sword Skills>, Makoto felt that his chest was brutally stabbed.

...No, even so, <Sword Skills have no value> this phrase was also too much!

"Hayashizaki. In the Magic Division, the moment Sword Skills or the like are said, there will be no one that would give you a good look. This is the place where Magic elites gather. Not only do they hold a sense of rivalry, but most of the people also look down upon Sword Skills. Perhaps you feel that it is impossible to accept, but this is that kind of place. There is no helping it. Tell this to yourself. Sit down."

When Makoto wanted to retort, Liz Liza-sensei preemptively put an end to it.

 _...What is this?_ While his thoughts were left inside his heart, Makoto returned to his seat.

Mio stared at Makoto without looking away. After her eyes met with his, she immediately pulled a long face and turned to the front again.

...Indeed, the Summoning Magic he saw at the entrance ceremony was very amazing.

But, in order to activate that large Magic, the amount of time required to chant was long. If you are on the battlefield, it made one feel that it was fatal.

If that's the case...Even Sword Skills could have about with it, right?

He did not know about the other Sword Skills, but if it was the Hayashizaki-Ryuu that he and Kanae were taught by his adoptive father...

"Compared to the me that has a greater amount of magic power only because I am female, I feel that the Sword Skills that were honed through efforts are more worthy of respect."

After hearing this sentence that seemed to be encouraging him, Makoto was surprised and looked behind. He noticed that Koyuki had stood up.

"...Your circumstances do not matter to me. I am Hiakari Koyuki. No hobbies and speciality. Finish."

After hearing the A-Rank's overly cold self-introduction, the classroom began to become noisy again.

Makoto stared at her in astonishment. Koyuki, who sat down again, showed a bit of emotion and frowned.

"So I said, please turn your head away. Do not look over here."

**(LINE BREAK)**

After the self-introduction was over, Liz Liza-sensei brought the students outside of the school building.

Besides the school building, there was a sports ground surrounded by verdure. The signing of the contract ritual with Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons was currently being carried out on the sports ground.

Right now in Japan, forming a contract with a Diva outside of Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons was not accepted.

If they were to form a contract with another Diva, they would be treated as an Illegal Magic-User and be pursued by the Knights.

It was a crime. Because among the Divas, there were some that hold malice towards humans. Through giving power to lure humans, they would erode the human's mind and seize their human body.

15 years ago, when Magic had just appeared in the world, an incident occurred where humans that were controlled by Divas destroyed Tokyo. In front of the Illegal Magic-Users where Normal Magic and Weapons were no match for them, the ones to lend a helping hand to Japan, who was forced into a dire situation for the first time, were the Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons.

Through the efforts of the **< Original Knights>** that formed a contract with Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demon, the Illegal Magic-Users were suppressed.

Because of this story, Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons became the only partner that could be trusted.

Within their hearts, the freshmen that were awarded an enigma were filled with expectations about which Demon of the Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demon they would form a contract with and challenged the contract ritual.

This was the first important matter after the entrance ceremony.

"In the end, what kind of Diva would I form a contract with? Once I thought up to here, my heart is so excited as if I was drawing lots."

On the road leading to the sports ground, Makoto attempted to talk with Koyuki.

It seems like she was the only one who would not treat him with any prejudice.

"It does not matter which one for me. No matter which one it is, it is still the same."

"Still the same? How is that possible!"

The voice that suddenly interrupted from behind Makoto and Koyuki was, Mio.

"In the 72 Pillars, there are still various different types. There is one that looks like a fish and there is also one that looks like a starfish. Isn't it a lot better to find one that looks more beautiful than them!"

"Appearances...that is the most useless thing in the world."

Koyuki probably had her mood destroyed by this topic and quickly sped up and walked away.

"What a cold person", Mio, who was left behind pursed her lips.

She probably hated the topic of appearances. Even though that person was obviously so beautiful.

"Forget it...The E-Rank classmate, who is still lingering about sword skills, should try hard to find a suitable Diva! For example, a Diva that looks like a cockroach, a Diva that looks like a millipede, or perhaps a Diva that looks like a mushroom,etc."

Mio threw a spiteful gaze towards Makoto and started to make fun of him.

"...I think that within Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demon, there are no such Divas."

"Speaking of which, it is possible that you could not even turn your enigma into a stigma!"

Mio, who was speaking like this, seemed to be showing a childish angered expression towards Makoto.

...It feels that this person's quarrelling method wasn't average.

"Hey, during the self-introduction, you were waving to me, right?"

After hearing Makoto taking the initiative to ask this topic, Mio's eyes "!" widened.

"Where have we met?"

"Baka!" After Makoto asked this question, he immediately received a bitter reply.

Afterwards, Mio seemed to reveal an expression pent up with anger and walked briskly away without turning back.

...Was she mad? As expected, he must have met her someplace before.

However, even when he think back to elementary and middle school period, he still had no impression of the name, Amasaki.

The orphanage where he had stayed before. Inside the children caring organization ** <Nanohana Institution>**, there were basically only children that were smaller than him, so first, that can't be right...

"But that attitude isn't an attitude towards a person she does not know..."

However, even if he asked again, he would only pointlessly make her mad, so Makoto felt troubled again.

"All of the freshmen, we meet again! I am Otonashi Kaguya."

On the sports ground, Kaguya-senpai was currently waiting for our arrival. She was wearing a robe similar to the one during the entrance ceremony.

"The contract ritual will be performed under the assistance of the Student Council President."

After lining up the students based on their attendance arrangement, Liz Liza-sensei began explaining the ritual.

"Listen up, Summoning Magic is divided into four steps 

**< Access>, **

**< Order>,**

** <Targeting> **

**< Cast>. **

Diving into the deep psychological world, heading towards the destination pass the Sea of Souls and speaking with a Diva. After learning the simplified <Spell> for these four steps of Summoning Magic, the contract is formed...In other words, you will officially become a Stigma Magic-User."

Finally becoming a Stigma Magic-User. After hearing Liz Liza-sensei's words, the students suddenly became excited.

"However, rather than being a ritual, it is more like a trial. Although it is the initial hurdle, connecting with Astrum is not so simple. You will have to let your consciousness dive down to the depths of your heart and within the darkness inside the Astrum, capture the Diva's figure and voice, it requires a very keen Perceptibility Enhancement Magic. Incidentally, the number of successful people in Class 1 was zero."

In order to make the students, who became impulsive, tense up, Liz Liza-sensei said this.

Kaguya-senpai was the first to let a slight smile to ease the student's tension.

"I will be responsible as the instructor to guide your initial path towards Astrum as well as prevent accidents from occurring. Although using Telepathic Magic could help guide you to the path towards Astrum, but aside from that, there is little that could be done. However, there is no need to force yourself to succeed on your first try, so please relax a bit."

"So then, attendance number 1, Amasaki Mio! Come up to the front!"

"Yes!" After issuing a slightly nervous tone, Mio walked up to the front of the queue.

"First, close your eyes and allow your consciousness and unconsciousness to merge together **(Trance)**."

After obeying Kaguya-senpai's instructions, Mio closed her eyes. From her body's surface, a faint blue light emerged.

The so-called Trance was to allow your mind to enter a highly concentrated state through Perceptibility Enhancement Magic.

"Then I will use Telepathic Magic to synchronize with your mind. Although the actual mind guiding path may seem more abstract than what you imagine, but if two people synchronize their minds, the fluctuations inside my heart would turn into wavelengths and be sent to you. You will also need to match it and allow your consciousness to move."

Kaguya-senpai's body also emitted a blue light. The blue light seemed to be a bridge and flowed inside Mio's body.

The two of them closed their eyes and did not move. Only the blue light that seemed to be the light on the surface of the water was shaking. Although it was not apparent from the side, the two human consciousness has departed towards an alternative world

After a few minutes, the two of them opened their eyes.

Mio's pupil inside her gaze seemed to be inside a dream still and was absentminded. However, she slowly opened her mouth as if she was a priestess who received a divine revelation and began to weave a spell.

**"I know thy name...Thy name is <Phenex>...A poet and a Magician!"**

"Could it be...she succeeded in one attempt!?" Liz Liza-sensei said in a surprised voice.

Sounds of cheers spread across the sports ground, then the girl with the top results.

**"The poetic bird that uses sweet words to play with the truth, obey my command and display thy power!"**

The chanting of the spell ended remarkably. At the same time, orange colour lights that were just like flames were released. Within the light, her school uniform was decomposed. The **< Consciousness of the Diva>** flowed into the uniform that was made through alchemical silk, reconstructed its root particles, and cleverly dressed the contractor in an appearance **< Worthy of being Majestic>.**

This was the battle outfit that only people who are selected could obtain from the Divas, Magical Dress.

Behind Mio, a shadow of a large firebird emerged. Wrapped in the curtains of the orange lights, Mio revealed——the appearance after changing into the Magical Dress.

From the place where the skin was exposed, a crimson pattern emerged——Stigma.

Having the same graceful curves as a dress for a party, it was a somewhat mysterious and beautiful posture.

Mio's fuzzy eyes regained the colours of reality and repeatedly blinked several times.

"...I know! The spell is appearing inside my mind!! Inviting the Phenomenon, Appointing the Coordinates and Activation all...I can immediately activate the Level 1 Summoning Magic!!"

"It's fine if you do not do up to this point! The person who just dove into Astrum for a long time should not be reckless!!"

After Liz Liza-sensei hurried up to stop it, Mio cut off her mind connection with Astrum.

Phenex's illusion turned into light particles and disappeared. Her Magical Dress also turned back into the school uniform.

"It is just like after swimming in the pool. Although you may not feel it, you are actually very tired. There is no need to rush. Since the spell has already been taught, then it has already connected into a hotline. You will be able to enter a connected state more easily from now on...Congratulations for your successful contract!"

Kaguya-senpai revealed a smile and applauded. The classmates also began to applaud.

After Mio heard the sounds of the applause sent to her, she happily looked around. Once her eyes met with Makoto's, she could not help but reveal an overwhelmingly happy expression and stretched out her hand to make a V gesture.

Makoto, who was clapping his hands, did not know how to respond. Thus, Mio was suddenly filled with unhappiness and returned back to the queue.

"Attendance Number 14, Hayashizaki Makoto, come up to the front!"

——Then it was finally Makoto's turn. None of the people after Mio had succeeded.

"We meet again, Kanae-chan's Otouto-kun!"

After Makoto step up from the queue, Kaguya-senpai let out a delightful laugh.

"...I'm extremely sorry for this morning, I made you see the embarrassing places within the school all of a sudden."

Kaguya-senpai seems to think that it was her own responsibility and lowered her shoulders in sorrow.

"I think that the person who was most correct at the scene was you, senpai."

"If you are able to say this, it really makes me feel pleased. Although I had once appealed for the Magic Division and the Sword Division to become more friendly and get along together, everybody did not listen to my words...In the end, without knowing it, my support rate has gradually decreased. The trust in Otonashi, the Student Council President, is already in a major crisis...But I believe that if I do not work hard to let the Sword and Magic make up for each others' shortcomings, it is impossible for them to draw out their true power!"

Kaguya-senpai clenched her fists and passionately made a speech.

"...I believe that senpai's thinking is correct."

"You agree with my views, Otouto-kun? You will help me, who is alone!?"

"Because I was also once a swordsman before! If there is anything I can help, anything is fine!"

"Comrade!"

Kaguya-senpai's eyes became moist and held onto Makoto's hands tightly.

"Thank you, comrade comrade! Although Kanae-chan's dillydally type is very cute, but a straight-forward type like Otouto-kun is also very cute. WAHHH, can I rub your head? I rub, I rub, your hair is very soft. Lovely, so lovely——. Otouto-kun, do you want to eat candy?"

"Are you an Oba-chan from Osaka!"

Makoto unleashed a hand blade attack on Kaguya-senpai's head, who had pulled out candies from the pockets of her robe and complained.

"I was complained to", Kaguya-senpai happily stuck out her tongue.

"...Hey, you two, quickly begin!"

Liz Liza-sensei's roar rushed over and only then Kaguya-senpai began giving instructions to Makoto.

"Then from now on, Otouto-kun also needs to allow the ceremony where your consciousness and mine intimately synchronize with each other."

Listening to her words, it felt like there was a subtle resistance. Makoto also followed Kaguya-senpai's instructions and closed his eyes. Using Magic to unify the minds and diving into the spiritual world.

What spread within his inner heart was overwhelming and vast darkness. It was a place that gave off a feeling where a person would lose themselves.

However, on the surface of this darkness, slight ripples were spreading out. These were the ripples that were triggered by Kaguya-senpai's consciousness.

"Follow me", Kaguya-senpai's voice rang out. As if he was drawing ripples, Makoto followed along.

Continuously heading towards a deeper place within the darkness.

It was an image of the deep sea. The pitch-black colour of the darkness slowly became more and more dark.

However, it was just like the seabed of the deep sea. It was a world where light cannot reach. If you used Perceptibility Enhancement Magic, then you would understand that the **< Distant Past>** and ** <Past Feelings> **that you could not recall were currently sleeping here, just like it was accumulating layers. The so-called unconscious mind was this kind of world.

Just like how the deep sea's water pressure was very high, inside the spiritual world, the color of the darkness would become darker as you dive further down to the depths, and your ego would become more blurred. If you maintained Perceptibility Enhancement Magic for a long time, you would even lose consciousness.

The feeling of resistance from the darkness was just like that of rushing forward against the wind.

Finally, after crossing a line, the world's phase changed.

Kaguya-senpai's consciousness that was leading, stopped. They had passed through the Sea of Souls and arrived at Astrum.

Within the darkness in which was still very easy to lose consciousness, Makoto searched for the presence of the Diva.

"...Ara, it feels like the atmosphere is very strange."

Using Telepathic Magic to synchronize with Makoto's consciousness, Kaguya-senpai's voice rang out in Astrum.

**"Hayashizaki Makoto."**

A different voice than Kaguya-senpai rang out——It was a female voice. _Is this the voice of a Diva...?_

The darkness in front of him increased in viscosity and condensed. It seems that something lodging there exists.

**"Do you have the resolve of being burdened by a power that can change the world?"**

Makoto could not identify its gesture. He did not have the power to identify it.

However, the voice that came over was clear. If that was the case, they should be able to converse and should be able to make a contract.

A power that can change the world. Was this something that could be obtained through a contract with this Diva, was it really such enormous power?

_To tell the truth, I am clueless about how I would use such tremendous power._

_Everything I have thought is to repay my debt._

_However, if I was the person that was <Chosen>, then I should respond to it._

_Perhaps I am only a tiny human, but I will still stake my life and give it my all._

"...If it's **resolve** what you need, then I have it! Come and give me your strength."

After Makoto replied like this, a powerful light flashed up in front of him.

When he recovered, Makoto's consciousness had already returned back to the sports ground.

It felt strange. Inside his muddled mind, he was gradually confused.

 _Was the contract over?_ No, it did not tell him the spell.

And the appearance of the Diva was unclear till the end. In the end, what on earth was that?

Was it even possible to form a contract under the situation where he did not know who the other was?

At this moment, a white light suddenly illuminated in front of Makoto.

At the same time, he felt his Magic was being sucked out from his spirit and was entering the light in front of him. Something...Something from another world was currently materializing!?

The next moment, a light that made everybody close their eyes burst out!

"A girl!?" Kaguya-senpai could not help but cry out.

The light turned into a young girl's appearance.

A naked girl with brown skin was currently floating in front of Makoto.

And, this was a **< Complete Summon>.** This girl was not a **< Illusion>** made fixed by Magic, but was a body with mass.

The girl that appeared within the air was gently floating and stared at Makoto.

**"Through a kiss, form a contract with Leme."**

The girl pulled Makoto's head with both hands and brought him in front of her.

Ignoring the confused Makoto, _*Chuuu*,_ she kissed him.

An intense heat moved from his mouth towards his left hand.

_Hot! W,What is this...It changed!? The Enigma...became a Stigma!?_

"Fufu, with this, the contract is complete."

She smiled and the heat stopped. Makoto timidly looked at his left hand to confirm it. What was there was not an Engima, but a star-shaped **< Hexagram> Stigma**.

The contract... was completed? But who was this person? Why was the summon casually activated?

Looking at the developments that were different from normal Divas, the sports arena suddenly began to stir.

"Eh?...Eh?"

After she fell down onto the ground, she incredulously looked at her own body.

"WAHHHH!? WHAT IS THIS! WHY IS LEME NAKED! WHY IS IT NAKED——!?"

She used her two hands to cover her body while crying out "Clothes——! Clothes!?"

With a subtly panicked mode, Kaguya-senpai took off her own robe and handed it to her.

The little girl expressed her thanks, "Oh, oh, thank you!", and put it on nervously.

Makoto casually stared at Kaguya-senpai and was suddenly shocked. After Kaguya-senpai removed her robe, what was beneath it was a highly revealing outfit. Although her entire body was covered with something similar to a black armour, the surface area was extremely small. The contrast together with her white skin made it extremely stimulating.

"If you stare like this, I will become very embarrassed...!"

"S, Sorry. My gaze naturally just...That is, is that Asmodeus's Magical Dress?"

The black coloured outfit was releasing a faint purple light. That means Magic Power was flowing.

"In order to immediately deal with any unexpected issues during the contract ritual, I could not help but wear my Magical Dress! But, Asmodeus's Magical Dress is loaded with an irritating design...Even though I was thinking of using a robe to hide it!"

A Magical Dress is created by revealing the Stigma's form. For Asmodeus's Stigma, there were many tiny parts that needed to be revealed on the body, thus, the exposure degree was that high.

Makoto once again looked at his own body. Speaking of which, he did not get a Magical Dress.

Everything was in a mess.

"Liz Liza-sensei, what on earth just happened......!?"

It seems that Kaguya-senpai did not understand the situation and turned her head towards Liz Liza-sensei.

A Diva that obtained a physical body could use the powerful power of their own myths without any restrictions.

A legitimately unknown Diva materializing in front of their eyes was an extremely dangerous situation.

Originally, a Diva's materialization should not be achieved without consuming a high degree of Magic Power...

"...You are a different Diva than Solomon's 72 Pillars. Who are you?"

Liz Liza-sensei used a completely different tone and carefully asked this Diva, who was out of the specifications.

"Leme is Leme. Aside from that...That, I don't know. Ara? I can't remember it."

"A memory loss Diva? Then the next question, what kind of power do you hold? A Diva should normally hold 10 types of Inherent Magic."

The symbol of a Diva is their 10 types of Inherent Magic. Through the contract, this becomes Summoning Magic.

"About that, the contract was indeed completely...Inherent Magic? Inherent Magic...There is no such thing. What is this power you are speaking of? Inside Leme's body...There is no such power?"

"A, a powerless Diva!? How is that possible!?"

"...Wawaahh. Although I do not understand, I am sleepy. Leme is going to sleep. Good night."

Leme just lied down at that place, shortly after, snoring sounds began. She was really too free.

"...What on earth is with this fellow? This is plainly unbelievable..."

"About that, Liz Liza-sensei...Could it be that a contract was formed outside of the 72 Pillars of Diva?"

Kaguya-senpai revealed a terrifying expression and asked Liz Liza-sensei.

"...We will discuss this matter at the staff meeting. First, let us send this fellow to the infirmary."

Looking at the young girl who was sent to the infirmary, even Makoto would lose his cool.

"P, Please wait a minute...It was you who changed my life!? At least explain to me why you gave me the Enigma! You are too irresponsible, aren't you!?"

**"I know thy name...Thy name is called <Vepar> ...The mermaid singer conveying icy cold thoughts, causing the entire world to be planted with tears of sadness."**

Releasing a light blue radiance, a fantasy-like illusion of a mermaid appeared above Koyuki, who was chanting the spell.

At the same time, her uniform became a tight white-coloured Magical Dress.

"With this, this is the 3rd person. The number of people that succeeded in this class..."

Liz Liza-sensei let out an extremely surprised voice. Amasaki Mio, Hayashizaki Makoto, then Hiakari Koyuki.

However, for Makoto, could he still be counted as one of the successful ones?


	6. The Witch Mansion

Following that moment, after eating lunch at the school cafeteria, a briefing session was held regarding the school’s living standards and education program. However, all of this did not enter Makoto’s ears…The schedule for the first day of school was completely over.

The bell rang, signalling that the school day is over.

The students were all brought to the student dormitory. All of them were filled with expectations for their future days.

However, Makoto was not permitted to join the ranks of fickle people.

“Regarding your improper contract with the Diva, a staff meeting is currently being held. Until the meeting is over, please wait at the infirmary.”, He received a notice from Liz Liza-sensei like this.

At the infirmary, under the Knight’s surveillance, Leme revealed an appearance consisting of a young girl, who was sleeping carefree.

The Magical Dress and the ten Summoning Magic were not given, it was a completely unknown Diva.

If this Leme was seen as a threat, then what would happen to him, who formed a contract with her. Maybe he would have his qualifications as a Magic Division Student cancelled.

…What a joke. I was already determined to fight at the Magic Division.

If there were any possibility of sleeping within his body that was undiscovered, he wanted to find out about it at the Magic Division.

“Let’s start with the conclusion. You and Leme will temporarily be placed at the Magic Division to observe the situation.”

The orange coloured sun was beginning to shine in from the infirmary’s windows, Liz Liza-sensei and Kaguya-senpai, who seemed to be the witness of the ritual and participated in the meeting, entered the infirmary.

“Just because you are originally a swordsman, so they hate you, there is also an opinion of immediately removing the contract seal and rushing you to the Sword Division. However, the final conclusion was to be put under surveillance, so as expected it should be placed in the hands of the Magic Division.”

“Because there are many opposing opinions, Liz Liza-sensei said a lot for Otouto-kun!”

“I only gave an objective opinion. The one who wanted to protect this trash was you.”

“It was not like that. Sensei also desperately protected him! How untruthful!”

“No, no, no, it was only you. Hayashizaki Makoto, you should be thankful for this person.”

In other words, these two people protected me.

“…Thank you, you two, to do so much for a person like me.”

Because a relieving feeling surged through his entire body, Makoto relaxed and bowed towards the two of them.

“You actually wanted to remain at the Magic Division so much, this is really surprising. However, not all teachers believe in Leme. So you and that Diva will temporarily be placed as a surveillance target.

Being monitored and placed on probation at school. But even so, this was a very lenient treatment.

If it wasn’t done well, being treated as an Illegal Magic-User. Criminal treatment would not be strange.

“In the end, the things that Leme had said were extremely suspicious. A so-called Diva should originally have the huge magic power that is able to distort the world. It is impossible for a Diva with self-consciousness to have no abilities.”

Liz Liza-sensei moved her eyes to the side and coldly glared at Leme, who was currently sleeping on the bed.

…In other words, Leme was lying?

If Leme really had some kind of power, since she had already materialized, then she should be able to freely control that power…Even though Makoto, who was the contractor, was not given any power.

“However, that fellow knew about the rule between the Solomon 72 Pillars of Demons and the Japanese government about **< Giving and Receiving an Enigma>**. And she followed that rule. So it is very difficult to imagine her being completely unrelated to the Solomon 72 Pillars of Demon. If this matter was not dealt with well, it may cause the relationship between this country and the Solomon 72 Pillars of Demon to worsen, then it will be big trouble.”

The Solomon 72 Pillars of Demon follow a secret doctrine and will not speak much towards humans.

Although they lent their power to the Japanese government, it still seems like they are sitting at one side and observing this country.

If they feel that the country does not deserve this power, the possibility of them immediately stopping to assist this country existed.

…Although Leme was not a member of Solomon’s 72 Pillar of Demons, but she is not completely unrelated, is it?

“This is a very delicate judgment. If anything special occurs from your side, please immediately report to me. Remember this…The next question is regarding where you should stay. You should remember that the school originally arranged for you to live in a room outside by yourself?”

The Magic Division’s student dormitory, it did not consider the possibility of a male living there. In other words, it was entirely a women’s dormitory.

“However, for a person who contracted a Diva with an unknown identity, it is not possible to let him live outside of the school. But, we cannot allow you to live in the Magic Division’s girl’s dormitory. Although there were also people who proposed the idea of shoving you into the Sword Division’s dormitory but letting the swordsman supervise you is a bit unsettling. Thus…”

“Otouto-kun, you are arranged to be admitted into the Magic Division Student Council’s private dormitory **< Witch’s House>**!”

Kaguya-senpai,  explained it in this fashion while extending her hands.

“Student Council’s, private dormitory…?”

“The Magic Division’s Student Council is different than the other students, they live in a special dormitory. The Student Council, which gathers the strongest students, allowing them to live together and form the strongest organization…Although these people are also female, another point is that these people are most suitable to act as the supervisor.”

Liz Liza-sensei pointed at Kaguya-senpai and spoke.

“Be thankful for this person. Because of this person strongly proposed that if anything occurs, the Magic Division Student Council have the ability to respond to it, so that in the end, it came to the conclusion of surveillance. Even the director said these distasteful words like, 'is this something that a spoiled little girl like you can do?'”

“…I, I am not a spoiled little girl.” Kaguya-senpai’s expression inadvertently became gloomy.

But she immediately smiled again, her face revealed dimples.

“So that’s how it is, Otouto-kun! We will be together! You must be very happy!”

“…Could it be that you harbour a wish of nurturing a boy who is younger than you?”

Liz Liza-sensei looked at Kaguya-senpai, who was extremely happy, with suspicious eyes.

“W, What are you saying, sensei!? Please do not speak this kind of gibberish, okay!? Really now…I did not feel that a boy younger than me was cute. I only wanted…to personally train a **< Magic Swordsman>** who could use both sword techniques and Summoning Magic!”

“Magic Swordsman…?”

“From today onwards, you are my first disciple! I will definitely train you into the strongest Magic Swordsman!”

Kaguya-senpai tightly held onto Makoto’s hands, who was trembling after listening to her unexpected words.

“This here is the Witch’s House!”

While carrying Leme, who was sleeping, on his back, Makoto was brought to this place.

It was a renaissance, western-styled mansion made with black wood surrounding the white-coloured walls.

And its name did not match the fairytale-like atmosphere that makes one happy.

Opening the iron gates with a watermark pattern, and then opening the front——A completely different world appeared.

Dazzling mahogany and the rouge-coloured world appeared.

Although it was not glamorous, the interiors were extremely refined. Also, there were varieties of furniture that were the same as a high-class hotel.

On the ceiling were a few majestic chandeliers…Can I really live in this place?

“The area is very big, right? It was created based on the form of renting the rooms, there are many rooms on the second floor, the first floor is a common living room, kitchen and bathroom. Although the first-year Student Council trainees are primarily responsible for the household chores…”

Kaguya-senpai’s words suddenly became quite vague, but instead, Makoto felt quite welcomed by this kind of arrangement.

“No problem, I am already accustomed to doing housework. In fact, I rather like doing them.”

“Really? That’s great! Then let us immediately arrange a room for you…”

“…Makoto.” The originally asleep Leme suddenly opened her eyes and jumped off Makoto’s back.

“…Where’s the bathroom? Leme is, currently, extremely urgent!”

Leme’s body was trembling. This Diva, it was extremely hard to make her wake up, but the result was this kind of thing…!

Kaguya-senpai hurriedly held onto Leme’s tiny hands.

“I will bring this child to the bathroom, go and pick a room that you like on the second floor, Otouto-kun!”

“Can I randomly pick!?”

“You cannot enter the rooms with a sign! Those are our rooms!”

After finishing that sentence to Makoto, who was in a daze and standing at the spot, Kaguya-senpai brought Leme to the bathroom.

Although a follow-up was not possible, waiting here felt quite embarrassing.

At the centre of the entrance hall, there was a spiral staircase. Makoto could not help but stroke the smooth, metal handrail and moved up to the second floor.

The second floor occupied very little space. There was a small lounge with a sofa. From that point on, a corridor that extends to the left and right with rooms organized in a row.

Makoto opened the room nearest to him without a sign.

“…Eh? E-Rank?”

What entered his eyes was... a currently changing Amasaki Mio, who was only wearing her underwear.

A beautifully shaped body, it caused one to have an illusion of a display of a goddess sculpture.

However, the difference between the sculpture was obvious, you could notice the smooth and soft skin texture in a single glance.

“A, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?”

“Sorry! It was not on purpose!!”

Makoto immediately rushed out of the room and closed the door with his hands clasped behind his back.

_Why!?_ Makoto’s head was filled with question marks as he stood at the corridor…

“…I thought I heard a strange voic……Why is the E-Rank here?”

From behind, a cold voice came. Looking back, he could only see Hiakari Koyuki standing there.

“…W, What are you wearing!?”

“This is casual wear for indoors, is there any problem?”

She was dressed in an outfit where a baggy shirt was placed over her underwear. His gaze could not be helped but be captivated by the smooth and pure-white legs that extended from the hem of the shirt.

“…Didn’t I say it before, please do not look at me like this.”

Makoto hurriedly moved his gaze away from Koyuki, who muttered as if she did not care.

Stimulating scenes appearing one by one had caused his mind to panic.

“…Wait! Why is that sword idiot E-Rank here!”

After putting on a t-shirt and a skirt, Mio shouted as she rushed out of her room.

“If I have to say why, then although I cannot explain it in detail, I was brought over here…Amasaki, why are you here?”

“You ask me why, of course, it is because I am A-Rank. Hmmph, I am A-Rank!”

“So that’s how it is." He nodded. "I don’t understand.” in satisfaction.

“Understand it thoroughly! A first-year student with outstanding grades becomes a Student Council trainee, entering the Witch’s House and learning from the senpais is part of the tradition here.”

“I see since you explained so precisely, I also understand.”

Speaking of which, what senpai had just said also represents that there are other first-year Student Council trainees here.

“In other words, the ones here are the elite of the elite, only ones with A-Rank!… But why would the E-Rank break into here? This place is not a place where a sword idiot like you should stay! A, And you just saw me naked, right!?”

“That was unavoidable! I was also called here by Kaguya-senpai…”

“Are you guys arguing? What happened?”

Issuing footstep sounds, Kaguya came up the stairs.

“Ah, could it be that the other first-year students also came? So that’s what it is! Because the staff meeting took too long, so the senseis showed the way! Could it be that you ran into each other?”

In other words, Kaguya-senpai thought that the other first-year students have not arrived yet, so she immediately said casual words such as opening any room as long as it is not someone’s room.

“Student Council President, what on earth is with the E-Rank!?”

“This child is my disciple number one. This Magic Swordsman will be trained by me!”

“S, Student Council President’s first disciple!? Magic Swordsman, what is this! Why…Compared to me, who is an A-Rank, why would a peeping man from the Hayashizaki Family, who is only skilled in sword skill, enjoy such a special treatment!?”

“Eh eh, Otouto-kun peeked? This is a crime! Yellow card, suspended from school!”

“…You peeked? That…E-Rank, I was wrong about you.”

Makoto was surrounded by three girls. Just when an interrogative atmosphere was about to begin.

“Hey hey. Where is the place to wash my hands? The person who said would guide me, guide me until the very end!”

From the bottom of the stairs, Leme’s voice suddenly came.

“That voice…Could it be the strange Diva that you contracted with? Why is it here?”

Seeing that Mio muttered suspiciously, Kaguya-senpai revealed a slight smile.

“Although a boy might be a little…Hayashizaki Makoto-kun and his contracted Diva, Leme-chan, the two of them will be companions, who are going to live here! You should be friendly with each other.”

In order to let everybody meet each other, the residents of Witch’s House gathered together at the living room on the first floor.

Makoto, Mio, Koyuki, Kaguya-senpai and Leme, the five of them sat on the chairs around the table.

“The vice president is currently out performing a quest, so let’s wait for her for a while. It has already been shown on the television, the matter about Illegal Magic Users’ ** <Stigma Hunting> ** has already occurred. Recently, it is not peaceful.”

“…What is a quest?”

After Makoto revealed a surprised expression, Mio showed a look of disbelief.

“Hey, E-Rank. You are obviously at the lowest, yet you do not listen to the explanations?”

_ …At that time, my head was filled with thoughts of what will happen next, so I basically did not listen. _

“Magic Division students could go to the place called  **< Guild>** and help the Knight’s works. The students would form groups between themselves and eliminate Magical Beasts, go outside and investigate Magic Lands, capture Illegal Magic-Users, etc.…They are able to select difficult quests to increase their own evaluation. And, our ranks from now on will also consistently change due to the results of the quests.”

“Also, there is the  **< Duel>** , a competition between students, which will also cause the ranks to change.”

“…Using the current ranks as an excuse to make trouble is a very stupid thing.”

Koyuki quietly whispered. She was still wearing the casual indoor wears, which was the shirt + underwear appearance.

“Hiakari-san, it feels like you are very familiar to this place…Is this your first time coming here?”

“No, I was already here since last year.”

“Because her inborn Magic Power was unusually enormous, it was recognized that Koyuki-chan would obtain an Enigma without any doubt, so during her middle school period, she began living at this academy. The Student Council received an order from the sensei there to take care of her.”

Mio threw a gaze filled with confrontation to Koyuki.

“…How boring.” Towards this reaction, Koyuki turned to one side.

“Kaguya-senpai is a second-year student, right? Are there no third-year students?”

“Were you really not listening to the briefing? Once you reach the third year, because of  **< Internships>** , they would follow the Knights around the entire country. Therefore, they are basically not at the dormitory.”

“…It can’t be helped. At the briefing, I was anxious about my own future.”

However, him being distracted to the point where he was trembling made him feel embarrassed.

Makoto glanced at Leme who was sitting next to him. After Leme noticed his gaze.

“It’s okay.” She said quietly and held onto Makoto’s hand underneath the table.

This sudden action made Makoto confused. Is this little fellow trying to encourage me?

“I’m back.” Another voice came from the front entrance.

“Ah, Hikaru seems to have come back now. She is the  **Student Council’s vice president** . Hikaru, come to the living room for a bit!”

“Ara, the first years already came? I’ve made you wait for a long time, new students!”

What opened the door and valiantly appeared was….an elegant  **< Noble>** .

With a neutral hairstyle and a gallant face that would almost make everybody recognize it incorrectly as a beautiful boy.

This elegant senpai looked at Makoto and had her eyes immediately turn round.

“…! There is actually someone that looks more like a boy than me!?”

She lowered the luggage in her hands and rushed in front of Makoto.

“A, Amazing! The face is a little bit cool, her body is extremely sturdy, perhaps it may be a bit rude, but it is basically just like a boy!… Just like a…boy…ara?”

“I am a boy…senpai.”

Makoto panicked as the senpai, who he was meeting for the first time, suddenly touched him everywhere.

Senpai tightly held onto Makoto’s jacket and that beautiful boy-like face immediately turned red.

“S, Ssss Oorr Yyyy! A real boy!? Why is a boy here!?”

With amazing momentum, she escaped from Makoto’s side and hid behind Kaguya-senpai. She even blurred her words.

“Sorry, this child is not used to dealing with boys.”

“Not used to?… Even though she is so dignified and incredibly handsome?”

“B, Because I was always at a girl school since kindergarten, so I don’t have immunity towards boys…”

This senpai stuck out her head from behind Kaguya-senpai’s back. Sweat constantly dripped down from her forehead.

“But I do not know why I am always treated like a prince by the surrounding people. In order to respond to such expression, so I would often try hard and behave like a prince…But, this way, it also produced a somewhat strange life…UWAHH, a real boy is here…M, My heart is jumping so fast…What should I do, so scary.”

“Hey, you have to stand up in front and properly introduce yourself.”

“I did not expect a first-year Student Council trainee to actually be a boy…M, My name is Hoshikaze Hikaru. C, Currently serving as the Student Council vice president. P, Please to meet you.”

_ These people are the roommates of my new life? It feels that they are all strange people… _

“I see…Fufufu, interesting. A group worthy of contracting…”

Leme whispered suspicious sounding words beside him…Contracting?

“However, it’s fine! I will absolutely not reject my cute kouhai because he is a boy! I will treat you like the same sex, and use a more casual attitude than anyone else to be friendly with each other!”

Hoshikaze-senpai delivered a prideful declaration. However, after her eyes matched up with Makoto’s, she immediately used her two hands to cover her face.

“Uuuuuu…P, Please do not look at me like this…”

_ Perhaps she is a somewhat cute person _ . Makoto thought.

“Right, right, Kaguya. After I finished the quest, I brought a lot of snacks back.”

“Great! Then next off, let us hold everybody’s welcome party!”

Evening 8 PM; It was the time to eat dinner, yet on the table...

“It was completely filled with snacks.”

Towards the snack-filled mountain, Makoto could not help but feel fear.

And these are not all mass-produced products, but high-priced products applied with  **< Alchemy Conditioning>.**

“Fufufu, being able to eat this many snacks, am I currently dreaming?”

Kaguya-senpai leaned towards the side and straightened her chest.

“No, this is food that is seriously imbalanced in nutrition and will make one gain weight…”

“A girl’s party is basically like this! Really, since you are already in the Magic Division, Otouto-kun must become more familiar to the girl’s feelings. Okay, Ahhhhh~”

Kaguya-senpai suddenly picked up a small, sweet biscuit and tried to feed him.

“…We still did not have a toast yet.”

Makoto, who did not know how to react, pushed away senpai’s hand.

“Ahhhhhh~ was rejected by a boy!? This is against etiquette!”

“Then following this, everybody, did you fill your drinks?”

Hoshikaze-senpai poured the carbonated drinks into the cups and personally gave it to everybody.

The carbonated bubbles had an incredulous power of making the party’s atmosphere become active again.

With their hands holding a cup, everyone called out, “Cheers!”

The welcome party continued until the moment the date changed.


	7. Leme's Mission

Kaguya-senpai brought cards over, the atmosphere of the welcome party became more lively than before.

Mio and Hoshikaze-senpai are the types that immediately reflects what they think to their faces, so they were extremely weak. On the contrary, Kaguya-senpai and Koyuki were so strong that it was scary.

Kaguya-senpai uses lies and bluffs with ease while Koyuki would have an impregnable fortress-like poker face.

However, because Makoto had said,

"So senpai is the type whose expression is inconsistent with her personality, huh?" to Kaguya-senpai, after she "Fufufu" and smiled, she suddenly became extremely weak. After that, the final winner was Koyuki. She muttered,

"Well, it doesn't matter." And pulled the curtains down for the welcome party.

Because of Mio's strong proposition, Makoto's room was arranged to be the furthest room on the second floor.

It was a location where there was an appropriate distance between the other girls' rooms and it was separated by empty rooms. Although Kaguya-senpai had initially said that anywhere was fine, it can't be helped.

Late at night after the welcome party, Makoto opened the door of his own room.

"A new life huh…Although it seems like they are all hard to deal with, it seems like it would work out."

Just muttering like this, he lifted the soft blanket on top of the bed that was similar to a hotel.

"A new life. Right? Then, aim for a harem!"

—After lifting up the blanket, he does not know why Leme appeared from within.

"Leme!? Why are you hiding in such a place? Your room is at another location, right?"

"Yes. But, because there are some words that I do not want others to hear, so I came over to your room."

"Words? Anything is fine…but didn't you lose your memories?"

"Yes. But actually, despite the memory loss, Leme still vaguely remember what she is and what her mission is. Divas all have a meaning of existence that was decided based on the myth. It isn't something that could be simply forgotten."

Meaning of existence decided by the myth? Leme's mission is…?

"Then in other words…Could it be the reason why you chose to grant me an Enigma!?"

"Yes. And Leme…Although I had said it in that place, she is actually not a powerless Diva."

Hearing these words, Makoto widened his eyes. While facing Makoto, Leme proudly answered.

"Leme's mission is…to make you become a harem king!"

 _…Haah?_ Makoto's eyes widened and froze there.

"I will only tell you, the contractor, my true identity. —Leme's true name is **The Lesser Key of Solomon Lemegeton!** The Demon King ruling over the 72 Pillars of Demons!"

Wait a minute…Did you just say Lemegeton?

"The Lesser Key of Solomon should be a Magic Book, isn't it…?"

Lemegeton. That name had indeed appeared in the myth related to Solomon's 72 Pillars of Demons.

However, Lemegeton is not listed as a name for the 72 Pillars of Demon.

King Solomon, who governs the 72 Pillars of Demon, placed the contents of his summoning techniques inside a Magic Book The Lesser Key of Solomon —It was passed on like this.

King Solomon was a human that was alive around 1000 B.C. But this Magic Book was discovered in the 17th century and had sparked the medieval people's madness towards Black Magic and Alchemy. That the leader of the Golden Dawn, McGregor Mathers, treated it as a research object was also widely known.

"Wrong! That is completely wrong!" Leme angrily shook her head.

"It was passed on incorrectly. The majority of the people that seek for the method to summon Demons felt that it was easier to consider Leme as a Magic Book. This thought was too simple."

"In other words, it is a convenient delusion that people before had fabricated?"

"That's right. King Solomon did not use a Magic Book to use summoning techniques. It is because he had a contract with Lemegeton, who governs the 72 Pillars' strength, to summon them!"

Governing 72 Pillars' strength —Is this the true power of Lemegeton?

"Right now I will tell you Leme's power…Leme's inherent Magic Goetia is all the ten magic owned by the 72 Pillars, who grant this academy strength. A total of 720 kinds of magic and they are all given to you!"

The words that Leme uttered gave an enormous impact to Makoto.

All. In other words, according to the actual situation, he could use a total of 720 kinds of Magic.

It overthrew all his thoughts and two giant words floated within Makoto's mind **The Strongest**. The Diva that he, an E-Rank, contracted was…the strongest Diva.

"However, there is a condition. This power is only allowed to be used by a **King**. Just like how Leme lets the 72 Pillars of Demon to be subordinates of hers if you do not let the other people become a subordinate of yours, your power as a King cannot be used. Errr, a subordinate is not the word used in modern times…If we have to use the modern way of speaking…Then it is to make them fall in love with you!"

_Make them…Fall in love…with me? I suddenly felt that…some idiotic words were spouted out._

"Through the mentality of the Magic-User that you made into a subordinate, the Magic User's contracted Diva's power could be used by you. For example, if you let that Amasaki Mio fall in love with you, then you will form a path with that person. Leme will be able to draw power from Phenex. However, if you are still in an unpopular state…Although it is unfortunate, Leme is only a powerless Diva…"

"…Unpopular and powerless Diva!? That is too weird."

"It is not weird. The Divas have their own purpose of existing based on the myth. Solomon Divas' missions were to grant wisdom to humans and let this country prosper. And once the Stigma Magic Users that are able to use the 72 Pillars grow up, it is necessary to govern them. Because a female's Magic Power is relatively stronger, so all the Stigma Magic-Users are females. If that's the case, the King that caused them to submit is a harem king!"

"…What to do, it seems like it does make sense." Makoto couldn't believe his own words.

"I am saying this first, if the situation of a harem king was not born, then Solomon's 72 Pillars would lose their motivations and give up on supporting this country. Because cultivating a King is the meaning of existence for the Solomon Divas. Just like when they obeyed Israel's King Solomon, they are all Divas of the assistants, who were willing to do their best, for the King."

"Wait a minute, isn't this extremely important to this country!?" Makoro realized the great problem of that sentence.

The true meaning of Solomon's 72 Pillars supporting the Japanese government is actually still not clear. Even so, the Japanese government desires the power of Magic. For the military forces, they cannot help but rely on the 72 Pillars.

If they were to lose the support of Solomon's 72 Pillars, Japan would be dropped from their position as a Magically Advanced Country.

"A King's power is to be able to gather the fragmented things, **Convergence Power**. If he does not have this Convergence Power, then in the future, humans would not be able to deal with the giant wave that would come to this world. By recognizing that a single individual is weak, so it is necessary to cultivate a king. This is the mission of Leme and Solomon's 72 Pillars…"

"…A giant wave that would come to this world?"

Just now Leme had said that she vaguely remembers her mission.

"The numerous mysterious fragments inside the world of myths are all quietly gathering underwater. Not only in Japan, but in all of the 7 countries. At a certain stage, it would overturn the world."

7 countries. There is no doubt that it refers to the 7 Magically Advanced Countries.

"…So, in order to reach this goal, a harem is required?"

"There is no helping that you would feel troubled since you are suddenly being told that you would need to make a harem. But please rest assured! Leme will grant you a Magical Dress that would play a role in your creation of a harem!"

After hearing the phrase, Magical Dress, Makoto, who was shocked, had white light shining on the middle finger of his left hand. The light had a bit of miss —Suddenly, it became a ring that was made with materials similar to copper. As a Magical Dress, it was indeed too small.

"Because currently, Leme had lost her memory, so she could only give you a small ring. However, this ring is the famous and legendary Solomon's Ring! This ring can capture the sound of the girls' hearts, measure their feelings and convert it to values."

"…The effects are completely different than the ones that I know." He tsukkomi-ed.

In the legend, it was recorded that Solomon's Ring was to allow a person to understand the words of animals and plants.

"It has been rewritten in accordance with the modern style. Inject your Magic Power and test it out."

Following what she said, he inserted Magic Power to the ring. Afterwards, a white light flashed in front of Makoto's eyes.

The light gradually depicted images and became three-dimensional image information.

"This information is the measurement results of the girls' feelings that you should conquer. In other words, it represents the positivity levels of the girls."

The image that emerged in front recorded the names of girls that Makoto was familiar with. Next to the name, a graph appeared one after another. The graph even had a number of values showing out.

 **Amasaki Mio — 55 (0)** , **Otonashi Kaguya —48 (0)** , **Hiakari Koyuki —38 (0)** , **Hoshikaze Hikaru —30 (0).**

"…T, This is the positivity levels of everybody towards me!?"

"This ring also has the ability to chase after and capture the mental changes of the girls. This is already in order for you to see it carefully and visually. If the girl's positivity levels increase, a red heart will appear. If the positivity level decreases, then a black skull will appear. Then, it will be absorbed into the ring. Just like this, the graph will be changed. The images cannot be seen by others. If you are able to monitor the changes in positivity levels in real-time, then you will become sensitive towards the other person's true feelings and know what you have to do to make them happy. This way, no matter what kind of girl they are, you will be able to make them attracted to you!"

"…A human's heart cannot be easily realizable like a game."

Right, just when I thought about it, isn't this similar to a game?

_And it is the simulation game that becomes intimate with girls. In other words, a Galge!_

_As a swordsman, I will not be captivated by that kind of thing, so far I have never had any concerns about it. However, it is not something I was completely uninterested in. But that actually falls onto my own pace…?_

He looked at the information again.

 **Amasaki Mio — 55 (0)** , **Otonashi Kaguya —48 (0)** , **Hiakari Koyuki —38 (0)** , **Hoshikaze Hikaru —30 (0).**

"…There must be a mistake. Why is Amasaki ranked number 1? That person seems to hate sword techniques and despise me."

"I know, I know. Tsundere, Tsundere. There is no doubt that she is a tsundere."

"Tsundere!? What is that…That kind of thing is also too strange."

_If Amasaki was 55, then wouldn't Kanae's positivity levels probably reach 300 million?_

"Because there is no benchmark, I do not understand it well. Is it unable to measure Kanae's positivity levels?"

"Although I do not know who you are talking about, the only thing that is certain is that it only works with people who formed a contract with a Diva."

"…Then, I can only consider these four people's positivity levels? No matter how I look at it, I cannot believe that Amasaki is 55 when she does not hold any good intentions to me…Compared to Kaguya-senpai, which is lower, at first glance, she appears to be very friendly, but it is only on the surface. Hiakari is taking an indifferent attitude towards me, so that value doesn't really matter. However, what is frustrating is…Hoshikaze-senpai's 30. That is already treating me as if I was the same rank as a bug…"

"Wait, if you treat tsundere's tsun as the truth, then using that as the basis, it will make others distrustful."

Indeed, Mio would occasionally exhibit an unbelievable attitude when they had their first meeting.

_Then that stingy attitude, compared to hating me. It is more like joking awkwardly with me?_

"A positivity level of around 30 means a position which is more than acquaintances, but less than friends. If the positivity level is over 65, you will obtain the key to their hearts. As a result, you will be able to use Level 1 Summoning Magic of the Diva that she contracted with. So, you must approach Amasaki Mio first!"

The 10 kinds of Inherent Magic that the Divas own are divided into 10 Levels. A Stigma Magic User could use a High-Level Summoning Magic that matches the wavelength of the Diva.

In contrast, Makoto is still in a powerless state right now. Although he is still at a state of being observed, if this continues, he would also doubt the meaning of him staying at the Magic Division. In other words, to get rid of his title as being the lowest-ranked, a Level 1 is good, anything is good, he must be able to use Summoning Magic.

However…why does he have to make Amasaki fall in love with him?

In other words, he would have to make someone fall in love with him for power? Isn't this exactly…like a game!?

"…The so-called positivity levels, isn't it fine if it is not feelings of love, but feelings of friendship?"

"Ehhh? You are speaking of friendship between men and women?"

"Because the so-called positivity levels shouldn't just be all about feelings of love, right?"

"Friendship between men and women is not that easily achieved, right? Forming a friendship with all the 72 people feels even harder than forming a harem. It seems like you do not have much experience forming a friendship with females."

"I was looked down by a young girl!?"

"Don't use the phrase, young girl! Leme is only in a young girl state because my strength and a portion of my memories are lost! If you slowly gather strength, Leme will also recover an appearance that matches her strength!"

"In the end, I am not interested in love."

Remembering back, from the beginning of junior high, his male friends were all talking about girl-related topics. However, compared to that kind of thing, he only wanted to improve his sword techniques a bit more and earn recognition from his adopted father and Kanae.

"Not interested in love? Really?"

Towards Leme's sceptical tone, Makoto was a bit angry.

"Really. So I…will not use feelings of love, but positivity values from friendship to reach the pinnacle of Summoning Magic!"

Becoming friends with everybody here and getting rid of the incompetent evaluation of an E-Rank.

If that's the case…I would be able to accept it and become motivated.

"…Forget it, since **Our Basileus** says so, then Leme will not forcibly request it."

"What is the meaning of Our Basileus?"

"Fufufu, from now on, you will become a harem king. In Greek, **_Basileus Goetia_** means **The King that rules the 72 Pillars** "

Once they talked about Basileus, the leader of the secret organization would instead appear inside their mind.

The leader of Dawn of the Almighty Wisdom, Basileus Basileon…

Leaving the phrase **The world is being eroded by myths,** a man that was considered to be dead…

"I do not intend to become a harem king."

"Forget it, Leme right now does not have any memories. She will temporarily look at the developments. Leme can materialize into such a physical body and could also let her materialized form to disappear into Astrum to observe your mental state."

Once she said up to this point, Leme's body completely disappeared.

Thinking that she had left just like this, she casually materialized again in the end.

"…Even though you did not steal a human's body, yet you, like a Diva, are able to materialize in this world, it is originally something that is incredible."

"There is a reason. First, Leme and your connection are much stronger than ordinary circumstances. Probably because we had kissed during our contract…Oiii, why are you blushing!"

"I did not blush!" He did.

"Through the act of connecting the symbol of the spiritual level, it strengthened the contract. Thanks to that, Leme cannot form another contract with a person besides you. In exchange, it greatly enhances the efficiency of Magic Power. There is another point…Although due to memory loss, so it is extremely vague, apparently Leme seemed to be a Diva that **has a longing to humanity.** So compared to the other Divas, there is a big change for the method of existing."

"Has longing, to humanity…?"

"Probably, but I do not really remember about this matter. To the current Leme, it does not matter."

"Won't you feel uneasy if I do not make a harem, so you would not recover your memories?"

"For the queue, when Leme was summoned, she pretended to have no powers. It is because if the surrounding people knew about Leme's ability to become stronger after collecting positivity levels, I believe the surrounding people would be defensive about it. Thus, in the future, it is best to keep Leme's ability a secret from other people."

Makoto also did not want others to know about this ability.

…However, Liz Liza-sensei wanted me to report to her no matter what happened…

"Let us stop here. Leme is going to sleep. Our Basileus, it is almost time to sleep, right?"

"Eh? You have your own room now. There are also empty rooms here."

"I don't want it. Leme will sleep together with Our Basileus, who is her contractor."

Leme rolled her eyes, stared emotionlessly at Makoto and rejected it.

"This is also because, although Leme's body requires very little energy, it is originally constructed by your Magic Power. Staying by your side would make her existence more stable."

Leme tightly grabbed onto Makoto's hand and pulled him to the bed.

As close as possible, Leme treated Makoto as a charger as she hugged him. Then, she used the remote control to turn off the lights inside the room. Inside the darkness, her brown skin was just as soft as a female human and exuded an incredulous smell.

Having said that, with such a small child, it feels just like sleeping together with a younger sister.

"Good night! **Our Stoic King**."

"…Who is stoic, naturally, the word about completely being uninterested in girls is a lie."

He did not hate girls, of course, he was interested.

But if he became active towards girls just for the sake of power…

It will be extremely rude to the other side.

After all, he did not have much confidence in becoming someone else's partner in love.

_Because I—_

The phone inside his pocket suddenly vibrated. It seems like he received a message.

"Nii-sama, it is a night with a beautiful moon. Kanae is about to go to sleep while dressing in extremely sexy pyjamas. (Please feel free to imagine it and become excited). It will be great if I am able to see Nii-sama inside my dreams. Nii-sama, too, please see Kanae inside your dreams. Then, good night; Your loving Kanae."

What a lovely sister he has. It's better to respond in kind.

Makoto typed back the phrase "Quickly brush your teeth and sleep" and replied.

_By the way, what was that 0 in the end?_

He didn't think too much about it and went to sleep.


End file.
